Loving twice
by harri-chan
Summary: 1stfanfic.genexmelfina, harryxmelfina.Slightly AU .Melfina may have loved once but does that mean she can't love again? With harry there through her tragedies/adventures could she find love in this unexpected place... rating could change
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer -i do not own any of the characters from outlaw star nor do i have any rights but i do not know who they belong to hmmm a question to my readers.**

**This is my first fan fiction which is dedicated to my sempai nattle, who suggested that i post this and i trust her instincts so her is goes...**

* * *

As the crew of the Outlaw Star finally left the Tempa region which the Anten seven and Hazanko had resided, the crew of the Outlaw Star as a joint effort had defeated them and Hazanko risking nearly everything for it. Melfina felt accomplished at long last knowing everything and anything she wanted to know about herself, all she had to do was close her eyes and ask. All was well or so it was thought. 

As the XGP came out of sub-ether space, Gene came close to hurling out his insides. Jim took this opportunity to take a dig at Starwind,

"Every time Gene! Do you want me to hold your hand for ya?" Jim jokingly turned around in his chair and offered his hand for Gene to take with a cheeky grin.

"Shut up you punk" Rubbing his forehead for a headache had hit him hard. Gene looked like he had been on a roller coaster and spewed his insides all over ride. His skin had become pale and looked as if he had his body sucked in to make him super-skinny.

"Aww big boy needs a hug come 'ere" Jim said climbing over the barrier that separated the two and knelt on the control screen with arms open wide and encouraging him to get closer.

"Stay the hell away from me Jim" Playfully pushing him away onto the floor and hitting it with a loud thump. Although Gene had done this many times before, he had many adverse reactions to the jumps sometimes he could handle it, other times he would throw up all over the console (it happened only once after eating miso soup, 3 bowls of stir fired rice).

Suzuka just gave them the usual look of disgust at their constant fooling but by now she had grown accustomed to it. It was one of the very few moments in her days with them was she happy and slowly turned her head, "hmph" was all she ever said at these things. Turing to face Suzuka,

"Why are you always so stuck up? Relax a bit, you know, just let things go" As Gene gestured to all the crew, doing what they do best, Jim manically typing on the computer, Aisha sleeping and Melfina hovering in her blue tank. Suzuka simply replied with a superiority which the crew could never understand why,

"I don't concern myself with such trivial-"

Then the beast awoke with a loud screech. The crew turned and looked at her Melfina through the intercom asked if she was okay. She just muttered something and went back to sleep. It was just like in her nature so be so random and surprising. Gene wondered to himself how he managed to collect such a strange crew, from meeting Jim after loosing his parents to having Twilight Suzuka on board. Each had their own reason for being here, him, to acquire wealth Aisha to get treasure, Suzuka to explore uncharted places, Jim just a tag a long and Melfina.

She was the enigma, all she wanted to do was know about herself, many men have tired to do this and have never have attained that state of knowledge in their lifetime. Moreover when she was hovering tin that blue cylinder she looked so serene and calm. Her gentle nature baffled Gene even when he was harsh to her she would always put up with it. Her eyes, her hands, her hair, her delicate body made her look so picturesque something that so unattainable. However he had her, she wanted him and ached for him to be open to her. Gene could never quite get there even thought he tried. Even after the embrace at the Leyline everything seemed to have fizzled out. Gene closed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened for things to be so awkward between the two.

* * *

Gene was about to ask Melfina the co-ordinates of Heifong from where they were as they needed money once again from the source Fred lou. When out of sub-ether space an un-identified space craft was heading straight for them. Gilliam mentioned this and suggest the contact the ship, 

"Hello this is the Outlaw Star Change your course immediately or there will be a collision." Gene did not want to fight, not now, not when everything had finally settled. Gilliam reported

"Gene it seems they do not want to respond should I divert the course of our ship or should I try again"

"It would be easier to change our course and that way know if they are attacking us." Melfina said intelligently. Suzuka was now on high alert and Aisha still sleeping.

"Changing course now" Melfina informed as the ship moved. Melfina noted the other ship was following their course as well.

"Shit what are they trying to pull?" Gene asked frustrated. "Gilliam try and patch me through to them again. And I want an open channel just in case."

"This is Gene Starwind of the Outlaw Star. Please change your course" the line went dead for a while. The pressure was slowly creeping in on Gene and Jim remained as calm as possible but was busily preparing all possible situations that could occur if they entered battle but as a 11 year old he couldn't't anticipate all. Then sound was coming form the other ship.

"Gene Starwind, you have destroyed the name of the Anten seven-"

"So what of it? Who is this speaking?-" Gene interrupted.

"Don't interrupt," the voice said and continued "I am the last of the seven you may not remember me because I was a pupil to Higortia," Suzuka's ears pricked up.

"We killed them all. What do I have to do with anything?"

"Now it's your turn to die" The line died and a split second later the other pirate ship had entered grappler mode.

"Bastard! Why won't they leave me alone? Shit! Okay Jim scatter the pods. Suzuka take control of the right arm, Mel handle the navigation of the ships movements keeping tabs on the other ship, Gilliam launch anchors and Jim I need you to hack the other ship understood"

Jim, Suzuka and Mel rogered those commands but only the Cartal-cartal was sleeping soundly until without warning the ship attacked jolting everybody included Aisha severely. Aisha was still sleeping and was a bit agitated even with her blurry vision to see the ship darkened and everybody with game faces on. She rubbed her eyes and muttered sleepily,

"What's going on Gene?" She then slumped in her chair,

"Well some bastard- claiming to be the pupil of Hitogtira it out avenge his death, you up for some ass-kicking Aisha" she perked up instantly and sat up straight and her infamous ears began scanning the area.

"Huh! Where do I start? grappler fight huh?"

* * *

Gene nodded, now they faced each other. Out of nowhere the other ship initiated battle by giving off 3 missiles, one for the left right and center. 

"Can we avoid the center missile? Aisha, Suzuka shoot them off"

"We go one' o clock sharp and avoid it" Melfina replied.

"Gene! Bad move! A missile coming in from 1'o clock high. Melfina how could have missed that?" Jim asked anxiously

Melfina retorted back "I couldn't sense it until now and it will impact in 30 seconds deploying 2 anti missiles." Melfina felt ashamed right now almost blowing up the ship but Gene somehow sensed this and told her that people can make mistakes this was the first time he had referred to her as human. This spurred her on to fight.

This fight was seemly over before it had begun because the Outlaw Star had not released any missiles or attacked but only defended if the fight carried on like this it would be all over for them. Then like the ray of hope he was Jim suggested that they launch 10 of their missiles as decoys and go straight for the front he would not be able to avoid them all and have a chance to scatter the pods and hack the other ship. Gene was always grateful Jim's life and intelligence they had become brothers after Jim's tragedy. Neither could imagine life without the other. The plan had worked and the grappler arms had seized the other ships arms. However this was another trap. Gilliam was aware of this and requested that they remove their arms because the enemy's arms were full of explosives. The Outlaw Star retreated immediately at the sound of this, but not quickly enough. About 40 had impacted and sending the Outlaw Star into a serve state of panic. Jim as young as he was tried to remain calm but you could see the fear creeping in. And asked Gene

"Is everything going to be okay?" For a moment Gene could see Jim's childlike innocence seep through his eyes and assured him with a smile,

"You just trust me, we will get outta here alive" Even though Gene was still extremely unsure how this would turn out.

Their fight raged on like titans battling over the throne of fate. Neither would let up.

By now the Outlaw star had only 30 ammunition left plus the self-destruct bomb which was only to be used when there was no hope, nothing left to live for. Gene realized that this fight was to the death everybody was tired out and had worked over time. Even Suzuka had broken a few sweats and at times during the heat of the fight you could for a second see the frail woman that lay beneath the tough exterior. It was becoming clearer to the crew that they needed to end this now.

Gene formulated a plan which if it worked could save them all, he thought. He found he worked best under pressure. With heaving breathes Gene asked,

"Jim, I know you're tired but I need you to help me finish this. Do you think you could remove the self destruct bomb from our ship?"

"Yeah, I could but what would do with it and I need a couple of minutes to do it though."

Jim said feeling the pinch of no sleep and on the verge on running scared, but didn't't he knew Gene would always pull through for him, he had always kept his promises to him so what made this one different. Gene was like Jim's brother he was there when Jim had lost everyone; Jim could not and would not allow himself to loose Gene too.

"Jim could do it right now and Aisha, Suzuka I need you her please and Melfina if this is going to work we need to be on high alert…Melfina?" As Gene turned to look at the floating body she was as battered and as bruised as the rest were. Anyone could see she had put all she could into this very fight and was not about give up. "Right Gene!"

* * *

When it was all ready Gene gave the command and a series of events happened. Aisha and Suzuka plunged the bomb into the other ship. Melfina set a course for the nearest planet which was Heifong. Jim set off the bomb, Gene thought they were done with this mess but saw the plan fall at the seams but the XGP even though as the fastest ship could not escape all blast. There was a burning bright light and fire spread though out the deck. All was black and ablaze. When the crew woke up from the explosion it was Melfina the first to speak, 

"Gene, Gene are you okay, Suzuka, Aisha, Jim, Gilliam"

"Shit are we still heading for Heifong Mel? Jim wake-Arggggggh!" Gene was in terrible pain the force of the blast had forced a side of the control seat to skewer his body and was unable to move and bleeding heavily. Moving was out of the option. Jim was next to follow he turned automatically to see Gene expecting him to be automatically okay. Jim was aghast when he saw Gene in pain all he could say was,

"Gene!" he scrambled over the decks toward him grasping him close, hearing him yelp in pain and his hand soaked in his blood.

"Don't worry." Jim was on the brink of tears and woke the other two up from their artificial coma. Both of them just looked at each other. Gilliam finally spoke up,

"Gene I can see you are badly hurt but we are still going straight for Heifong. Shall I set up the escape pods? And I am glad to say the enemy is defeated."

"Good, that wasn't for nothing at least and yes set up the escape pods I know you are the toughest ship but I have not way of knowing I'm sorry Gilliam."

"Gene what are you doing? Stop moving you'll bleed more" Suzuka said forcing him back into his eat but Gene was reluctant to back down still clutching his side. He forced his way toward the back and told Aisha and Suzuka to go to the escape pods. Both knew he meant business and didn't argue, Aisha as first but then Suzuka followed but stopped to say,

"Thank you Gene"

"I'll give you another chance to kill me later" he replied never faltering till the end. Jim sat still he folded his arms and stared at Gene.

"Well aren't you going Jim?" Gene asked him. As little as he was Jim had some determination,

"I am not leaving."

"Jim go now the ship might crash-"

"I am not going Gene."

"Please Jim I'm too weak for this please just-"

"I am not going, damn it Gene, I am not going to leave you, You didn't leave me."

"Jim please to use blackmail this so not your character jus go will you-

"No"

"Jim, do not test me right now" Gene was slowing slipping past bearable pain. Meanwhile Melfina was out her tank gripping onto the sides of the cockpit as the G-force was getting higher. This was not helping Gene at all he was falling and Melfina rushed to his side. And Suzuka overheard the spat. She rushed up from the safety of the escape pod. Gene said in a low whisper to her,

"Protect him please. Sorry Jim" Suzuka nodded and grabbed Jim from his spot. He was putting up a fight. Suzuka was pulling his arms right form the sockets to make him move, for a moment it looked almost comical. If Jim was going to move he would have to be carried kicking and screaming. Suzuka understood this,

"Aniki please don't do this to me-" And Suzuka knocked him out and carried if out to the other escape pod.

"Now you please Melfina don't fight like Jim"

"Gene please let me stay with you"

"No Mel you have to go and live you, deserve it"

"Gene when I told you at the Leyine I would never leave you and I wanted to be with you, I meant it" Melfina tightened her grip on him, he was too tired to protest. He was finding it harder to breathe every second become precious he knew the end was inevitable. But he wasn't going to loose someone he loved so dearly again. So with the last of his strength he got up and Melfina followed,

"You coming Gene?" she said with a hopeful glimmer in her eye. Gene didn't look her in her eye. He silently picked her up, Melfina protested kicking and screaming like a child. Not wanting to leave the person she fallen for behind. With her shattering voice,

"I am not going. Stop! Gene! Please!"

Punching his chest violently not thinking of the consequence, only if she could be with him, he still continued despite the tantrum. He put her over his shoulders and threw her into the hull where the others waited for her and shut the glass door shut. She scrabbled back to the door with nails scraping the glass trying to call him back to her. All he did was smile and mouthed "I love you" with his face fast against the glass and his hand spread and hers outspread on the other side. Breathing heavily for once he accepted what he had felt for her, all that time ago felt that way about her, only to be ripped apart from her. All he wanted now was for her to live and would rather die trying. As she left him he limped back to the cockpit and sat in his chair. It felt empty with out his crew, lonely and not being able to see her smile was killing him further. Not only did he break his promise to Jim but Melfina too. All he hoped was that they would cling to each other for comfort as he couldn't be there.

* * *

"Right Gilliam lets do this."

"Okay Gene, lets end this with a Bang!"

The ship was good at top speed as it entered the atmosphere of Heifong. At one point the pod and the ship could see each other. He was filling with regrets at all the chances he had with her, all the time spent with Jim and how little he knew Aisha and Suzuka. He slouched back into his chair. And waited.

"I'm sorry Mel, I wish I acted sooner."

* * *

**Okay so there is the background and now the story starts...i know it is short but this is the prologue **

**Please review and criticism are welcome so long as its diplomatic, **

**Thanks for reading!**

**review because it means a lot to me and gives me the urge to continue writing and betters me also knowing I'm bringing a smile to someone's face.  
**

* * *


	2. Farewell

**Here it is...Chapter 1**  


* * *

Melfina woke up from her recurring nightmare to the bitter reality of living without Gene. Was this real? She always kept asking herself that question everyday since it happened. Life was literally empty now without the XGP or Gene and she felt she had no real purpose in life. Living everyday without Gene was like being the living dead, she couldn't stand it any more. Not feeling his touch or hearing his kind words or even just seeing his face. The moments they had spent together amounted to nothing in comparison to the void left by Gene's death. Life for her was a battle ground, fighting to stay alive because that was her promise to Gene, but also the heartfelt desire to be with him forever. Most days Melfina struggled to get out of bed since the accident. She strained to get her eyes open only to meet the harsh glare of the sunlight burning her face. Melfina forgot to close the curtains from the night before, which she had spent looking up at the stars wondering if Gene could feel her pain. She sat up, and furiously pulled the curtains together not wanting to acknowledge it was day. It was only in her dreams was she ever truly close to him. Melfina eventually got up from her bed and trudged towards the door opening it a little she saw Jim.

Frequently Jim would gaze out the glass window, overlooking the space parking port. From here Jim could stare motionlessly at the wreckage which was the Outlaw Star named by Gene. He had been asked several times if he wanted the scrap heap to be removed but Jim needed it there as a monument to his brother, to honor him by. No words of comfort could help him overcome this loss .Gene was Jim's over half, his partner; his family, even blood couldn't make them any closer. It was Gene, who had found him and picked him up and made him worth something. Without Gene there was nothing he could do, since meeting Gene, Jim had become his carer making sure he didn't get into any trouble and lost his childhood that way but didn't care because he was with him, his brother. Even with their fall outs they always reconciled their differences and had the greatest adventures. Jim tired in vain to keep the business going but his grief always won over and could never make it past the front door.

Today he had to, today was the final farewell. Jim was so young and had so much life ahead of him, but it became empty as it was usually Gene's stupid mistakes and antics which gave him a tomorrow, having no tomorrow meant no future. Jim was clutching onto to something very dear to him as he look intently through the window-Gene's lucky pants. As corny as it sounds Gene would never leave the complex unless he had these on, especially if he was on the pull. Jim always wondered where Gene got his confidence for chatting up ladies from and pondered if he would learn his technique.

_Flash back_

"_Gene I was thinking we could hit the casino or-"_

"_Tonight Jim we are going our separate ways"_

"_Why Gene?"_

"_I'm going somewhere which doesn't interest kids"_

"_Hey, the ladies roll out the carpet when I'm around"_

"_But for how long Jim?"_

"_Longer than you thats for sure" Jim smirked_

"_Well I got it" Gene said all knowingly_

"_What - a pea-sized brain?" Jim replied sarcastically_

"_No Jim," He replied a-matter-of factly "I got me a pair of lucky pants and my good looks" Gene had a big grin on his face, standing there proudly and Jim rolled his eyes at him._

"_Okay so if you want you can come with me and become a real man?" Gene said and leaned in closer to Jim's face where could sMell Gene's warm alcohol infused breath. Jim became hot and flustered and looked away slyly. Gene stayed close to his face, only leaning closer to see his friend's reaction. Gene had Jim's face cupped in his hands and smiled sweetly at him and Jim smiled nervously at him_

" _Erguh! Get off!" Jim said pushing Gene away._

_End of flash back._

When Jim had awakened from his trance he found Melfina standing there beside him staring as blankly as he was into the sky. Neither talked about the event nor was about to, the grief for them both was so overwhelming; loosing Gene had an adverse affect on them personally and on their friendship. Jim and Melfina had become distant from each other whilst trying to overcome their grief. They needed their own space but their friendship had dissolved to no more than a couple of words in the morning. Both had wanted to avoid this day as long as possible but it needed to happen it would provide the closure they both desperately needed. Today was Gene's funeral it would be interesting to see who would turn up because Gene had encountered many friends and foes, none of whom will ever forget Gene. He had an impact on people's lives like that, he could just simply look at you and you were touched by his charisma. Still the silence remained between them neither moved nor spoke. The silence lasted for an age till Jim got the courage to speak; he swallowed his breath and waited for the words to come out.

"So it is toady Melfina?"

"Yes it is Jim. I know Suzuka and Aisha are coming, what about Fred?"

"Yeah. I hope he doesn't make a scene though"

"Hmm"

The silence between them became their blanket and covered them. Melfina had her hand on her chest in her useful fashion, and for the first time Jim looked straight into Melfina's eyes.

"I miss him Mel" Jim said through watery eyes.

"I miss him too Jim" and Jim flung himself onto Melfina and grabbed her tightly, he began to sob into Melfina's nightgown and whispered,

"I miss him so much" All Melfina could do was to hold him tightly. She never had much experience with dealing with Jim, this was Gene department. The only comfort Melfina provided was purely physical but for the moment it was all Jim needed. Another adult presence which kept him from going insane, when Jim let go of Melfina he went back to his from to get ready for the funeral. Melfina just stood staring at Jim. She fought back the tears and took head from Jim and began to get ready for the funeral. In her short waking Life Melfina had experience all the emotion any human could feel. This is Gene pointed out to her that she was a special.

As she put her on top in the mirror she could have sworn she saw Gene standing behind her. Brushing her frenzied hair into place she felt as though he was breathing down his neck and whispering in her ear. Melfina started to blush and reach out to touch him but he wasn't there and Melfina felt stupid with her arm hanging in the air. She awkwardly put it down and picked up the brush and brushed her hair. She put on her fitted jacket and looked at the mirror, wearing her usual knee length skirt and tight and shoes but no bangle or tie. Melfina walked out towards the front door and waited for Jim. Even though it was a funeral he looked surprisingly sweet in his shirt and tie. Melfina could not help but smile but it was only on the surface. Melfina got up and waited at the door for Jim,

"You ready?" she asked politely but she knew that what she was saying meant nothing. They waited for the car to take them to the cemetery.

Jim and Melfina waited at the plot in Heifong cemetery. They were outside in the rain with a black sky to match their mood. All around them was the green grass nourished by the dead. In neat rows were the tombstone which had names of loved one gave engraved in them. Jim and Melfina stood and stared at the hole in the ground 6feet under, he was going to be eaten by the worms. This thought scared Melfina as the strong man she once loved is going to spend the rest of his days like that. The air was sombre and all they could see was that hole.

Eventually one by one Aisha, Suzuka and Fred showed up to pay their respects and waited patiently for the body to arrive. In a black coffin lay the man who' spirit was a blazing fire. By 6 unknown men he was carried to his spot in the earth. Looking at the casket made Melfina's body grown cold, that was all that was left of Gene, a body which would be tossed into a pit. Eyes swelled with anguish at this site. Jim however began to loose all his emotions and words and become as pale as death looking at the coffin and seeing his Aniki.

Jim, Aisha, Suzuka, Fred and Melfina waited on the 6 men paced Gene over his spot. The priest who was carrying out the ceremony said a few words of hollow reassurance, that there was an afterlife and it was Gene's time to go. When Jim heard these words he had woken up from his vegetated state to become outraged,

"You're wrong"

"Pardon me young man"

"You're wrong"

"Are you questioning the bible? The scriptures which have exceed time and space?"

"Yes, it was not Gene's time to go; people only say those things when they don't want to face up to the truth," his voice was growing with vehemence, body was tensed, curling his hands into a tight. "He died trying to save that over there, for nothing" he was pointing at Melfina, the others were in astonishment at Jim's outburst,

"Jim!" they said in unison, they knew the way Jim was thinking was irrational and illogical, but Jim finding someone to blame was the only way he could release his anger at loosing Gene, for him it made perfect sense to lash out at Melfina, he was a scapegoat and made use of her only mistake to unleash the fury that resided within.

"James, that was totally out of order. We are all hurting and you _know_ he died to save you as well." Suzuka replied calmly.

"Yeah Jim, Suzu is right," even up till now the Cartal-Cartal still did not understand that Suzuka disliked that nickname and threw Aisha a look of disgust but this was not the place nor the time to have their petty brawls. "You shouldn't blame Melfina for Gene's death you know. The person responsible for that is dead so-"

"No, she's right there if she hadn't missed that missile none of this would have happened. She is construct, not suppose to make any mistakes, she is a waste of Genetic material." Melfina became not only mortified but distraught at his comment; she then began to question her own actions, pondering all the maybes and what ifs. However what hurt the most was the mention of her being a contruct, through out her short life that aspect of her haunted her in her sleep and waking moments. All she wanted to be was normal and because she was different Gene fell for her and may have died at her hands moreover it was also true because she was different she could have saved him. Melfina had collapse on the ground and her heart became heavy, she began to beg forgiveness from Gene.

Fred was in disbelief at all that had happened, he knew Melfina was precious to Gene and so he went to try and comfort her but she paid no attention to him. Jim couldn't careless about what any of the others felt, this was about him, however as the minutes passed, Jim knew his tantrums and actions would not bring him back what he wanted the most. When he calmed down the priest resumed the service. Now they were at the bit where they toss dirt onto the coffin.

First Fred who remained unnaturally quiet during the service, Aisha and Suzuka then it was Melfina's turn. She felt such a loathing with herself and unworthy do to such an act of great importance she waited for Jim to go. Jim looked at Melfina with regret in his eyes and opened out his hands with the dirt and encouraged Melfina to throw some in with him as if to say sorry. Burying Gene was the hardest thing for them both to do, how could you possibly put a lid on someone so lively and full of charisma. Inch by inch he was lowered into the cold hard ground never to be seen again. Jim and Melfina waited behind and watched the men cover his grave. Jim spoke after the stillness between them,

"I'm so sorry Mel."

"It's okay you were right, I am different and as such I should have not made that stupid mistake"

" No its not , I was wrong, I lashed out at you because I'm still so angry, I didn't think about you or Gene, but nothing excuses how I acted at the funeral. Gene really did love Mel, I'm sorry" neither of them looked at each other but only staring at the tombstone which did no justice to him. The other two waited for Melfina and Jim to follow them back to the complex. As Melfina walked away from the final resting place of her love she noticed another presence out of the corner of her eye, as she looked over he left shoulder she saw two people one with sea green hair and one with hair as dark as ebony, both male it looked like. As Melfina looked it seemed as if they were watching them. The one with the green hair seemed to move but was stopped by the other one, she was caught up in this when Jim nudged her to follow him. The crew had to go back to the complex as they had something important to discuss.

What Melfina had spotted was Harry and Ron MacDougal and they definitely did not come to pay their respects to Gene Starwind. They were glad, because it meant he would no longer interfere with their plans. Harry was lurking to one side of the cemetery, far enough that he could watch her, Melfina, the one thing he desired more than life, but not so close that he would seem threatening.

"I want her Ron, I need her, and now that he's dead, I can have her!" Harry said in his manic voice, his words brimming with impatience. Harry's pulse began to quicken and his hands clenched into a tight fist exposing every vein he had in his arm. His violet eyes became wide with irrational thinking and blood began to rush to his head, making him think he could do whatever he wanted. For Harry, it seemed that the barrier surrounding Melfina had broken and all he had to do was take her away from the prison she called home. Ron pulled his rash brother back from doing any stupid.

"Wait Harry, the time is coming soon - just wait." They stood and watched the car with Harry's prize drive away. Harry stood by their car just thinking to himself that one day she would be his whether he had to force her or she'd come willingly he would be his not matter what.

"You coming Harry?" Ron asked with irritation growing in his voice,

"Yeah" Harry said distantly only watching the other car drive away into the distance. He got into the car and followed them.

* * *

**Okay so the chapter is really short in that case I will try and update as soon as I can. I thank you for reading the chapter and now I thank you in advance for the reviews.**


	3. The Talk

**Okay, sorry it took so long, I lacked inspiration. Thanks for the review Rose Magneta, thanks to you i found my inspiration knowing i was bringing a smile you your face.**

* * *

The cars which contained the leftovers of the Outlaw Star pulled up outside the empty complex. The sky was black with sorrow and was still weeping for the soul of Gene. It seemed as if the sky would never stop crying and you could hear the wind's shrill voice sounding across the empty air. Melfina looked up at the sky and wondered if Mother Nature was feeling her hurt as she couldn't cry anymore. She had exhausted all the tears - the feelings - her petite body had. Unable to voice her thoughts into coherent words she just stared up at the sky, avoiding the view which was in front of her: the complex. Here, all her most treasured thoughts of the one she loved resided within the walls. Going back to the complex without Gene after the accident was hard enough, but then knowing he lay six feet underneath her gave her the most unimaginable bout of despair, nothing she had ever felt before. 

The car stopped in reverent silence outside the complex letting out its passengers. Suzuka, Aisha, Jim and Melfina went towards the bolted front door. Opening this door usually an easy task for any of the crew but toady it was colossal feat of human nature to overcome the obstacle. Jim stepped forward to open the door, reaching out to grab the handle with a quivering hand, stopped. Jim hung his head low, ashamed that he couldn't even open a simple door; he had said his final goodbye so why was it so hard for him to face up to it now? The, answer- he just couldn't. That complex kept his thoughts of Gene opening the door would unleash them, and Jim was not ready to deal with this. It struck Jim at that moment, that this door was not a barrier or an obstruction, it was protecting him. From the sorrow and the pain coming to the complex and knowing Gene was "officially" dead. Suzuka picked up on Jim's fear, and said simply,

"It's raining, we will catch a cold." Suzuka placed her hand on top of Jim's and pulled it towards the handle. 

On opening the door the complex welcomed them with a bitter breeze, and called them in with a vicious voice. They cautiously walked into the unfamiliar setting which used to be called home. They gathered into the kitchen. Here they could converse without the spaceship, Outlaw Star obscuring their thoughts. After they were all uncomfortably seated, the stillness settled like a thick fog which choked their throats and were unable to speak. Until Suzuka solemnly stood up and opened her mouth waiting for the words to fall out,

"We need to talk-" 

Suzuka stopped mid-sentence and looked around at her companions, and for the first time she couldn't deliver the harsh truth which normally rolled off her tongue. Her icy remarks and cold stare were second nature to her. Until this moment she realized she never had any real friends, never let anyone get close to her. Even though on the surface it seemed that she kept them at arm's length they had managed to see all her faces and emotions. Now that she had to let them know the future of the crew was no more it pained her- she was no longer the woman of stone she thought she was- an unspoken subject since the accident.

"There is no easy way to ask this," Looking down on the table and drawing a figure of eight with her index finger placed her palms on the table and continued.

"What is going to happen to us? Are we going to continue being the…the…" she was stuttering and couldn't bring herself to say the name which they had admired now lost to the earth

"…the crew of the Outlaw Star or go our separate ways?" the silence remained. Aisha began to get fidgety as without the crew she had nowhere to go, no means to get home and, in fact, not home. The crew had her become her family, even though she could act like a loud and abrasive animal, she had feelings and these feelings of friendship would not just fizzle out like all her other relationships. Aisha could not let this go by but as her usual tactless self, she began,

"Are you serious Suzu?" Aisha said astonished. "I mean, you can't just abandon us like that! He was just buried, you know. How you could ask something like that? At least wait a while." In her mini-speech, her voice was crippled with hurt and anger. Jim returned from his stagnated state and said something.

"For once I agree, Aisha. How can you just ask us something like that he has just died? Is all you can think about is getting rid of us?" Anger and contempt grew in his voice like infectious bacteria whilst he was speaking to Suzuka. He stood and raised himself to his full height which was quite small but his voice rang through every pore of Suzuka's skin, 

"I knew you were cold-hearted but this takes the mick; he hasn't been buried for a day and you are already thinking of leaving us. Gene took you on even though you were threat to us and his life. You just used us! Only to while away the time, I guess," he finished bitterly. 

"Yeah Suzu, Jim is totally right, how can you? I mean, without the crew none of us, well, maybe only Melfina, will have no purpose, but beside the point-"

Suzuka was a strong woman but her tears leaked through the amour which had been demolished by Aisha and Jim's words,

"That was not what I meant. And you know it." Suzuka said, paralyzed with sorrow and frustrated by misunderstanding.

"We need to think seriously about this and not just sweep it under the rug." She paused, and then added softly "You people are my comrades." This was a massive break through for the woman of ice. She had finally learnt to trust and create relationships with other people who were not at the end of her sword.

Aisha had seen her tears and softened a little,

"Still, have you really thought this through? I mean, what would this mean for us and Jim and Gene's enterprise?" 

Aisha looked deep into Suzuka black solitary eyes. She was silenced not only by her fellow cohorts but by her emotions as well. This was turning out worse than she expected; she didn't anticipate how much this really affected her.

"Beside what are going to do outside the crew you know? You can go back to killing people because that's what you are good at, I'll find a way back to Ctarl-Ctarl Empire , Jim would have no-one but Melfina, and what can she really do?" 

This was the harsh truth the crew had to face eventually but in Aisha's usual manner this truth pummeled them below depression. In this dark place of their uncertain future anxiety was creeping in and all sources of light were closing up fast. Aisha opened her mouth to speak some more but was hushed by Melfina's voice.

"Stop this," She said despondently, "How would Gene feel if he saw us arguing like this? This is not what he would have wanted." Rivers were flowing through her eyes and each of the members sat in stillness reflecting on her words - she was right. Gene lost everybody he had till he met Jim, and then Melfina and the rest. It would have broken him in two if he saw what they doing now. 

Melfina, during this spat, replayed Aisha's words over and over again, 

"…_what can she really do?" _

Aisha was right. She was nothing but a robot who was extremely dependant on others. Without Gene or the Outlaw Star she had no real purpose. Since the accident her existence had really become pointless and was of no use to anybody. If she did get caught by the pirates, Gene's death would have been in vain and she would have broken her promise to him. He told her to live…but for what? He had failed to mention this in his last will.

"Look, if we disband the crew what will happen to us? We'll have no where to go."

* * *

Harry MacDougal and his bother Ron had finally reached the compound, slowly pulling up outside the front door Harry beamed his icy smile and said,

"Melfina, I'm coming to take you home." Ron was looking at the wreck which had become their greatest enemy and foe and shook his head in disappointment. This was supposed to be the ship that exceeded any other technology known to man. It was now a scrapheap. This thought brought a sly grin to his face and turned round and faced his younger brother. Ron pondered what his brother's obsession with Melfina was. There was nothing special about her, but as he had no one else but Harry, he'd do anything for him. Ron pulled out his caster gun, his trump card. He vowed to himself he would take no more risks after almost loosing Harry at the Leyline. 

Ron in his hand held ten dozen roses in his hands and a card saying "sorry". He reached out to open the door but Ron pulled his hand back.

"Why? We are so close. Let me have her," Harry whined 

"Patience," Ron replied.

* * *

Melfina sat hugging herself for comfort, at this bottomless pit that was her future. Jim, after he had calmed down, began to contemplate things rationally. He knew what they all said was right, Melfina really was useless and he had nowhere to go as the business was in Gene's name. The law stipulated he would have to give the business back to Heifong, and then what next for him? He could not bear the thought of going back to that dreadful orphanage. Moreover, these people had become his family the one he never had, Melfina who had an uncanny resemblance to his mother and Aisha and Suzuka would be the annoying sisters constantly attacking each other. And, of course, there was his Aniki. Jim spoke up once more,

"So, we know what we have to do but what about the future? Melfina and I could always work for Fred. I suppose you two could go back to your usual day jobs." This seemed to be the sad conclusion and end of the crew. No matter how much they wanted the crew to stay together there was always going to be an end, just not like this.

At this very same moment, Harry approached the door from the other side. The door started to unlock slowly the first bolt was undone. 

Aisha heard a faint mechanical sound and broke the silence,

"Who else is supposed to be coming?" she asked Jim

"No-one. Why?" 

"The door is being open from the outside." Suzuka picked up her sword and gave orders to Jim to hide Melfina - whoever it was, they couldn't take any chances. Aisha became on high alert and shook off the rest of her emotions and focused on the door. Both women walked towards the door and stopped several meters away from it. The door was in their central view.

Next, the second bolt was being undone from the outside who was there was the main question preying on their minds. Slowly the third bolt was being undone, every click of the cogs and the mechanical wiring was piercing Aisha's ears. Meanwhile Jim crept up behind them and stood which Gene's caster- his favorite weapon, head on at the door. Aisha noticed Jim out the corner of her eye and hissed at Jim.

"Go away and hide. Let us grown-ups handle this, okay? I can't protect you here. Go!" with a little shove she pushed him back, the seconds were running away from them as the door began to move towards them. Suzuka saw Jim and repeated what Aisha had said but he retorted,

"I can't keep running away forever, now he is gone I have to learn to protect myself and Melfina"

"Jesus, _leave_, Jim!" Aisha stressed, this was not the time for them to have this debate. 

But it was increasingly becoming too late to retreat, second by second the door opened and the sun shone past the person at the door casting a silhouette on the floor. As the person walking from the sun his features was visible. He stood; his frame was skinny and had porcelain skin. Dressed in an ebony black suit with his tie badly done, with his purple ribbon holding his lengthy jade hair back from his face, with his purple eyes gleaming with hope spoke through an ambiguous smile,

"Where is Melfina?"

* * *

**Chapter 3 is soon on its way I promise. also sorry about the bad spelling mistakes in the last 2 chapters...I trusted spellcheck but it lied.  
**

**Review Please. **


	4. Meetings and Resoultions

**Here is chapter 3 , look i know i took ages... but quailty often does (lol)**

* * *

The room began to fill with dread and fear, everyone knew that he was after Melfina, but why did he wait so long? Jim began to grind his teeth, the man stood in front of him was a mere shadow but this man was Gene's adversary. Jim was obliged to honor his memory in getting rid of him and his brother, who was lurking in the shadows holding a caster gun in his right hand.

Ron caught a glimpse of the little boy standing in front of his brother and laughed to himself thinking how silly he looked holding that gun. It reminded him of the battle he had with Gene, caster against caster, it was a memorable match because for once in his life did he felt threatened, but was not accustomed to letting other people see it.

Harry peered around the complex looking for Melfina ignoring the people who stood in his way. As he looked, he caught sight her, hiding behind a corner barely visible. Seeing her perfectly crafted face with those luminous brown eyes made his wait worthwhile, he so close to her he could almost feel her delicate hands touching his skin but was brought back to reality when he saw all three of them standing in front of him armed and ready to fight and so was he, for the thing he loved most in the world. However to spare his love's feelings he would ask,

"Look you guys, I'm not here to fight, I'm here to talk with Melfina. Please can I see her." Silence.

"Look, my brother is only here because he wouldn't let me come on my own, alright," he gestured back his brother who waved politely with a sarcastic look on his face. Harry continued, "I just want to talk really- I don't want any trouble -I swear. Melfina!" he called out to her.

"_Don't_ call her name," Jim said full of vehemence "You have not right to be here. Leave Harry if you know what's good for you." Jim's body was tensing up, adrenalin rushing around his body, preparing for a fight response.

"Look, I didn't come here for _you_. Melfina! Come out I just wanna talk" Harry whined with growing impatience. Melfina hid, and could hear everything he was saying, he was the last person she wanted to see, he scared her- his personality intimidated her- and wondered how anybody could get close to person like that. She stood shaking with fear, normally Gene would have held her hand and taken her away from him but this time he wasn't there she would have to deal with all alone. She had not idea what to do. There was no escaping him, he was always there trying to take her away from the man she loved. Melfina knew she was weak and had no strength to fight him off-all she could ever do is run. With her feeble voice she tried to shout,

"Go away Harry, I don't want to see you."

"Melfina, is that you? Come out, let me see you, tell _these people_," he said spitting his words out "that all I want to do is talk. Please Mel." He was become agitated and his brother could see this and walked closer to his younger brother to prevent him from doing anything stupid.

"Go away Harry. Please I don't want to see you."

"No you don't mean that, I have traveled across galaxies for you, just see me please."

Aisha spoke up, "You heard the lady, she don't wanna see you so if you won't leave quietly, I going to have to throw you out and _I know_ you don't want that."

"Shut up you animal," Harry retorted "Look Melfina I just want to see you." Harry walked towards her and was stopped by Aisha

"Who are you calling an animal?" as Aisha said this, her transformation began from a civilized human to the snarling beast which resided within her. Aisha was ready to pounce on Harry and tear him to shreds when Ron stepped in and pulled the trigger of the caster. This sent Aisha flying across the complex, leaving her unconscious for a while. Melfina was still shaking in the corner and she could see Aisha being thrown across the room and she slammed against the back wall leaving a huge crack. Melfina was distraught seeing her friend hurt, knowing she endured that pain for her. Unable to move from her hiding place engulfed by fear just watched Aisha body twitch. Once Ron had stepped in Suzuka realized that enough was enough,

"Harry Mc Dougal, leave now."

"Not until I see Melfina," he shrieked at the top his voice, stamping his foot like a little child. "Melfina!" He screeched. Ron pulled his brother back behind him and loaded his gun.

"I am now compelled to remove you by force, Harry Mc Dougal, die at my hands."

"Not whilst I'm around." Ron had cocked his gun ready to fire at Suzuka and in the split second before the finger pulled the trigger Jim pulled his and shot Ron Mc Dougal in the leg, a brave but foolish act.

"Ah shit! You bastard you are going to pay for that with your life."

Ron cocked his gun once more, Suzuka had to act fast and preparing to do a secret technique. Jim fell back onto the floor pushing himself as fast as he could away from the nozzle of the gun. Suzuka was quicker with the sword, and sliced his caster in half and hit him cross the concrete and was ready to deal with younger brother.

"You bitch you can't do this to me or keep me away from Melfina, die! Die! Die!" Harry had no longer was courteous or patient enough to wait for her to come to him, we was going to get her any means necessary. Shakily he pulled out a gun and aimed it a Suzuka and firing random bullets at her with each one missing its target.

Melfina still stood hiding behind the wall hearing the gunshots and the screams of Jim sunk in fear and anger at her helplessness. There was only one way this horrific battle would end. Melfina had to pull herself away from the wall and show her face to Harry Mc Dougal. She collected up all the confidence she had in the tiny body and walked forward to face the conflict.

Suzuka was clambering all over Harry and was ready to stab him, Jim was still shaking with fear as Ron got up and limped towards him. Jim was still just a child and did not deserve to live and die like this, she had to do something or she would loose them too.

"Stop!" Melfina shrieked at the top her lungs. All fighting ceased and Aisha began to stir.

"Melfina" Harry said with affection though he was bleeding red tears which stained his white skin. Ron decided to use this opportunity to get rid of his many opponent-Jim, though just a little boy. He aimed his gun between Jim's eyes and for not one second had doubts about killing a child point blank. Melina saw the gun being raised at his head and ran in front of him and covered him with her body and screamed,

"Don't hurt him, if you want him dead, kill me first"

"Ron stop! Don't hurt her, Melfina please I'm sorry I didn't mean for it end this way."

"Please just go away, you've done enough" Melfina was crouching over Jim who was shaking in her grasp. Harry Mc Dougal got up from under Suzuka, his porcelain skin was stained with dirt and smidgens of blood. He limped towards them, cautiously avoiding his brother's gaze and picking up was left of the roses and the card. Aisha was finally coming round after the caster blast saw with her sharp eyes Harry walking towards Jim and Melfina she got up ready to pounce on him when Suzuka told her to wait with one of her steel glares.

When he finally reached the pair he looked down at them and smiled. He bent his knees his gaze level with Melfina's and staring straight into her eyes full of fear. Jim was shrinking into Melfina's chest scared that he might finish what his brother started.

"Hey Melfina," he said ever so softly "I won't hurt you." He tried to touch her skin but Melfina flinched away, trembling and not saying a word.

"Why are you scared of me? All I wanted to say was I'm sorry for your loss. Really. But this could be a new start for us-"Melfina shocked him with her violent response

"What makes you think that there is an _Us_. You're selfish and care for nobody but yourself. How could you suggest something like that? Gene has not been buried for day. There is no way…no way."

As Melfina said this to him he was filling up with anger, his face contorted, his eye turned a vicious violet. He slowly got up from his crouching position and stared down directly at her. Melfina was quivering with fright the last time she saw that look he had tried to take her away from Gene. She pushed Jim out of the way as if this was a planned routine he lifted up his arm with the hand which contained the roses and flung them down on her, the flowers shattered into a million pieces. Melfina had her arms up against her face.

"Why won't you forget about him! He is dead. _Dead_. It is always about him." Harry said petulantly.

He was panting as his anger and outburst took so much energy. He began to bleed onto Melfina skirt, the outburst had exhausted all his strength and could not stand any longer. He fell onto the floor gracefully beside Melfina with and outstretched hand. His eyes were closing fast but before they shut the world out he saw Melfina's terror and she was coming towards him calling his name tenderly. He smiled once again but this time it was pure and from the heart and muttered her name into his sleep.

Ron rushed to his said pushing away Melfina, he picked him up and carried him into his arms outside to his car. Ron, however, before he left he said,

"_I will_ make you pay, if he dies" with that he walked out and shoved Harry into the back of his car and drove away to the hospital.

Melfina sat there in shock, Harry just fell at her feet without any warning. Melfina was worried as this reminded her of how Gene fell when she saw him though the glass door. Even though she had no feelings for him it would hurt her if another person died for her. She had experienced so much already another death on her hands was the last thing she needed right now. Harry had done so much to see her but he ended up going to hospital if only she had overcome her fear of him this quarrel would not have happened. When she snapped back to reality and stopped feeling sorry for herself, she looked around; Aisha was comforting Jim in a corner and Suzuka stood in front of her offering a hand. Melfina got was they walked towards the other two but Suzuka whispered something to her as they walked,

"You did a really brave thing out there, defending Jim."

Melfina smiled inwardly at this, someone who faced death everyday of her life acknowledged her effort and saved a friend in the process. When the four sat together, they looked across the wrecked complex which with bloodstains on the floor and bullet holes in the wall and floor, which was finished off like masterpiece with the scattered rose petals.

Jim started to relax a little surrounded by the strongest women he knew and his heart was heavy when he knew they would have to leave him. Jim said nonchalantly to Melfina,

"We have to leave this place, it's no longer safe." Melfina nodded her head in agreement but the question prying on their minds was where would they go? The only place they had was Fred Lou. He would provide a place for Jim to live- no doubt, but Melfina, with her history with the pirates would he risk his life and the business for his old friend's dying wish.

There was only one way to find out.

**it is exam time now and so the following chapters will take longer than usual to be released and so im sorry about that. **

**I know people read this story-which makes me glad but what would make me happier is if you review. if you truly liked this story review and give feedback.**

**harri-chan**


	5. The Decision and meeting Fred

**Sorry it took so long..revision and exams **

* * *

After the disastrous events of yesterday the crew were shaken up. Aisha couldn't sleep so instead of wasting her time trying, she sat in the kitchen eating raw fish. Jim managed turbulent sleep filled with so much worry about the future for him, the company and Melfina.

Suzuka seemed to be the only one who got any decent sleep, but that probably had to do with the fact that, unlike of the rest of them, people feared her - including the McDougal brothers. However, she pondered in her sleep how she would return to her profession as a killer now that she didn't have the necessary qualities for that job- a heart of stone. Almost losing her friends made that heart crumble and taking another's life would only conjure up the image that they were somebody else's loved one. Even though she maintained the facade that nothing affected her and that it was the way it was and that it would always ever be. As she woke up from her slumber she caught Melfina standing on the balcony and looking out at the starship near to the place where Gene had often slept.

Melfina was still in shock from yesterday; she had almost lost Jim too because of his determination to protect her. She couldn't bare losing Jim as well as Gene and then Harry, too. Even though she was scared of him she didn't want him to die because of her. The image of Harry falling onto the floor played over and over again in her mind; it had reminded her of how Gene had fallen. Her eyes screamed anger and hopelessness as she looked hard at the spaceship - she and that spaceship had cost everybody so much already - and she despised it with a passion. Every time she looked at it, it reminded her of how she lost Gene and reasons why she would have to keep running for the rest of her life.

For now her first hurdle would to be to leave this place.

Jim had made valid point yesterday. The first thing they would have to do was to avoid these brawls is to move away from this place, as hard as that may be. This place was Jim's home. It wasn't just a building its walls held dear memories of his. Jim felt terrible. Although this was the best move for them both, he would be abandoning the business Gene had fought so hard to create. Jim was sitting in the kitchen mindlessly eating toast and was remembering the way Gene's eyes lit up when he walked into the place. Now he would have to get rid of it, which felt like for Jim crushing his Aniki's love of the house. Gene could always count on Jim to help in out in anything including his dreams, but having merely deciding that they were going to leave seem a betrayal of Gene's faith in him.

Jim eventually got up and trudged up the stairs towards Melfina and stood silently beside her.

"So, we're going to visit Fred today. Do you think he'll give us a job or something?"

"Probably. You were his favorite people, you and Gene."

"Hn. What will we do with this place…Sell it?"

"If that's what you think is best…"

They both continued to stare out the intently at the wreck.

"What about the ship, Jim? If we sell this place, it can't stay here."

"Hn. After everything….I'll call the local council and see if they'll use it a junk yard metal." Jim walked away from the window and when he looked back there was a pain etched all over his face. He muttered: "that's all it is good for now".

Jim ran down the stairs and got dressed in his usual attire of baggy brown trousers and his blue jacket. Once he was dressed he went to the phone to call the council about what to do with scrapheap of metal.

Melfina left the balcony and got dressed, wondering whether Fred would have her as well. For Jim there was no question but her, after all the Kei pirates and not to mention the McDougal brothers looking for her, would Fred Luo the self-absorbed man-of-business want to be lumbered with a burden like her? Melfina knew that Fred did not want to mess with the McDougal brothers as they were outside the law and anybody who dealt with them didn't have ample evidence to prove any case against them. If Fred did take her on, would Harry come looking for her again? She was so scared when Harry fell; she had genuine worry on her face - the same face she had at the Leyline. She thought he had died. So what had Ron done to him? The last time she had seen him he had the body of a navy blue android, but now he looked completely human – maybe he was now a bio-android like her, a construct. She was so worried about him and she wanted to know if he was okay. She decided she'd visit him in hospital.

Jim got off the phone with the council and was told they would come to collect it in three days time. For Jim that seemed too long to hold onto something that had so much sentimental value. In three days he could change his mind, but he knew he had to move on. Jim called out to Melfina. She would still be daydreaming in the bedroom about Gene, he thought. He was waiting for her at the door with a smile on his face, and she smiled back. They got into the taxi and drove off towards Fred's place, leaving behind Aisha and Suzuka to clear up yesterday's mess.

When Jim and Melfina arrived at Fred's place they were taken aback by the sheer grandeur of it: plum-colored walls with gold leafing on the edges and over vast statues which seemed to grow out of the walls. And this was just the outside. Jim led the way inside but he was stopped by two burly bodyguards in black suits that seemed to stretch over their muscular chest. They wore dark sunglasses to avoid direct eye contact. Jim thought that all bodyguards were Neanderthals who didn't know how to use their brains and so used their bodies instead. One of these actually had a voice.

"Do you have an appointment with Master Luo?"

"Err…no, not really. We are-"

"Then you must leave the premises immediately." The bodyguards walked towards the pair and turned Jim and Melfina back towards the street

"Fred, it's _me_ Jim, we some help here." Jim shouted Luodly, trying to catch Fred's attention. In his office, Fred heard the faint echoes of Jim's voice. He hurried to call off his bodyguards and welcomed his friends with open arms.

"Jim, what a pleasure to see you…and you Melfina," Melfina simply offered a friendly smile. Fred was harassing Jim with kisses and hugs. Jim tried to fight him off, unsuccessfully.

"Get off! We are here on a business call." He yelled childishly, bringing a stop to the embarrassing affection.

"I'm sorry Jim, I have no more jobs for you as your spaceship is now…" he looked for the right words. "Not in use anymore."

"No Fred, we were hoping you had anymore jobs at the office here in Heifong."

"For you _and_ Melfina?"

"Yeah, we're closing the business. We need a fresh start… you know?"

"Well," Fred started, stroking his ear with a shifty look on his face. "You, Jim, no problem. But Melfina… there are so many risks that come with hiring her. I really don't want to deal with the Kei pirates." Melfina looked sad. She knew her history would make it hard for her to find work - especially with Fred - she didn't really want to be separated from Jim. Jim sighed sadly.

"Well, thanks for the offer, Fred, but I really can't leave Melfina alone. Come on, Mel."

"Alright Jim, but are you sure? It is a good opportunity for you-"

"Nah, what would Gene think if I left you?" Jim cracked a jokey smile and was about to walk away from the office when Fred stopped him.

"Wait, I don't want to jeopardize the business but I think I can find a job for Melfina. It's not far from here. You can cook ramen, right?"

"I suppose so." Melfina replied timidly

"So, it's settled. I'll make a few calls and get the people to hire you then Jim you can start work tomorrow."

"Alright. Thanks Fred."

"I'll see you at eight. Oh, and one more thing, what are you going to do about the complex? It will be very difficult to sell off." Jim knew what Fred was hinting at.

"You can have it. We have no need for it anymore."

"Great! A new storage place and five hundred thousand wong off your debt." Jim stopped dead in his tracks.

"What! I thought it was off, considering Gene is dead." He was sarcastic.

"Well business is business, Jim." Fred informed him, a tad regretfully. Jim hung his head low. He should have known Fred wouldn't help anybody so easily. Fred stood rubbing his left ear in his usual shifty manner.

"Bring the paperwork tomorrow, Jim, and I need the place evacuated by the end of the day."

"What? Where will I go?" Jim began to panic. He didn't want to go back to that filthy children's home and Fred could see the distress on his face. He was beginning to feel sorry Jim; his requests were all too much for him to deal with. He knew what is like in the orphanage -although he visited there when he was young boy he sensed the despair in the atmosphere and that feeling was the only human part of Fred. Jim traipsed out and Fred called him back one last time.

"Listen Jim, I don't mind you living with me until we can sort something out. Melfina, there are flats nearby so you won't be far from Jim." Jim's mood changed entirely from sadness to joy and like a little child he ran and hugged Fred. This embrace was full of warmth and gratitude which Fred had never had before from anyone. He stood shocked at Jim's reaction but then slowly lowered his hand to hug Jim back. Melfina smiled a little, thinking how sweet they looked and knowing he would have never shared an embrace like that with Gene.

When they walked outside, Jim was beaming and things stared to look up for Melfina. She had a place to live and somewhere to work, and most importantly, she didn't have to depend on anyone to help her. Jim hopped into the back of the taxi and waited for Melfina to join him expectantly.

"Umm… sorry Jim, there somewhere I _have to_ be." Melfina said suddenly.

"Where, Mel?"

"I'm going to the hospital, Jim. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Melfina smiled a reassuring smile at Jim, who sat there in the taxi looking confused and bewildered.

"Don't _worry_, I'm just visiting someone, okay? I'm _fine,_ honestly" Jim backed down from an argument he couldn't win.

"Okay. Be home in time for lunch, okay Mel? You're cooking." Melfina waved to him as the taxi pulled out of its parking space and drove off. She let out a sigh of relief. If Jim knew who she was seeing, there would have been more anguish and animosity between them.

Melfina walked down the main street towards Heifong's general hospital. Along the way she came across a flower shop. This reminded her of the first time spoke to Gene, sitting on the shopping center's balcony and staring at the artificial flowers, which overlooked Space. When she walked into the shop, it was filled to the brim with different colors and scents which tickled her nose and made her senses dance in time to the rhythm of nature.

She bent down towards the pink carnations that smelled of the countryside and then to the wild daffodils which looked like yellow trumpets playing a song of spring. Among the different flowers she spotted a unique one, right at the back of the shop. To see this particular flower she would have to travel through the jungle of flowers to see this one clearly. It was a bright purple flower, the same coLuor as Harry's eyes with a florescent green stem. She picked it and decided she was going to give this to him when she visited him.

The shop owner appeared at her side. He was old with slivery white receding hair, half moon spectacles and brown overalls. "For a friend? Someone special, I presume." He said politely.

**

* * *

****Thanks for reading **


	6. A Hospital and A Argument

**Im so sorry that this took forever to update it's just my beta needs a break and so do I. moreover i have exams to do so im sorry once again and thanks for reading.**

* * *

"No, not special neither a friend just…."

Whilst saying this, Melfina shook her head politely. She may be visiting Harry because she felt sorry for him but it didn't occur to her that other people might think differently. The shop owner realized his mistake and put his hands up as a sign of apology. As Melfina was fingering the stem he talked as he pointed to the flower,

"You know that flower is called _nomozu__,(__1)" _Melfina nodded in acknowledgement "This flower is very rare but for you I'll give it for only quarter of the price, you know, there is story behind this flower. The first time it was seen was by a prince who wanted the princess so badly he'd have done anything so he got the rarest of all flowers," points at the flower "To prove how special she was to him, so please forgive me before…I just assumed you _knew_ the flower and its history….would you look at the time?" Melfina paid the man and hurried down to the hospital to get there before the visiting hours were shut.

As she entered the big hospital the stench of sickly people wafted straight into her nose and knocked her back holding her flower. Once she regained her balance she walked steadily towards the front desk and asked about Harry. She was told what ward he was on. She climbed the stairs to his ward, so appropriately color coded purple. As she was walking past the beds she kept looking for him but she couldn't see him only other sickly men, some were drooling, others muttering gibberish. Once she finally reached the end of the corridor there was no sign of Harry until she noticed the little door with a glass pane when she glimpsed Harry's jade hair. She walked towards it peering slightly through the panel checking he was asleep. She crept through the door making sure she didn't make a sound. She saw him lying there, in an unflattering hospital gown. His jade hair was wild and had not been combed for days; his skin was marred by the blue and purple bruises on his face. He slept peacefully, looking so serene as if the prickly tubes didn't exist. She placed the flower in a vase in front of the window which had a spectacular view of the city-you could see everything from here including their complex, only a McDougal would able to afford a place like this she thought. Melfina tiptoed carefully around Harry's bed to the seat which was right by his head. She looked on, watching him breathe, sleep and dream.

Melfina sat by his side, with her legs crossed in her usual fashion with her hands in her lap. Melfina was feeling nervous because this was enemy territory and if Ron found her, only God knows what would have happened. Melfina felt the need to say something, something about meeting that went wrong. She knew full well that it was not his intention for people to get hurt or for her to be scared. Looking down on his manufactured body they were more alike than dissimilar. Both were constructs from birth but the difference between them is that he had family, something she craved more than anything, that kind of love, a bond that cannot be broken by death, because they will always be your family. You don't know if people will still love you beyond the grave. She let her thoughts form long sentences and waited for her voice to speak them to him.

"Harry," she began nervously "I…I…I… know _now_ that it wasn't your intention to hurt anyone-it just got out of hand….because of me. Every time I see you-everything you do seems to hurt the people I love, you did this with Gene -he got seriously hurt. I can't afford that with anybody else anymore Harry, please stop trying alright,"

* * *

Harry was in a deep sleep. In his sleep his thoughts took him to uncharted places in his mind. The further her went, the more his deepest and darkest desires came to light, but his utmost desire -the thing he wanted most was her, Melfina. Harry wondered how such an innocent meeting turned violent and into bloodshed. If only she had bothered to come out and speak to me-he thought. It angered him so much that every time he tried to get her, she would refuse him. He didn't understand why she didn't like him in the same way, they were virtually the same, why wouldn't she accept that they were meant to be together.

* * *

"All I want from you, is to…to stay from me okay, I don't want you to get hurt," Melfina's eyes began to fill with tears just waiting to fall.

"Every time you try to get close you end up hurt and maybe next time you try you could…you could," she could bear to even imagine him dying for her, one person was enough.

"I don't want to see you hurt. Okay so stop trying for me, please _I beg you_," by now she was in tears sobbing to a sleeping man who never once stirred "If you really cared about me you would stop this. I just hope you get better soon." Melfina after her outburst wiped away her tears and sat silence, composing herself to walk out the door.

Harry was running wildly through his thoughts in his sleep, chasing after each desire more unattainable than the last. Then came Melfina, in his dream he stood right in front of her, reached out his hand but was unable to grab her, she slipped away.

* * *

Harry felt as if he was being pulled away from her, being dragged from the depths of his mind just in front of the door of reality. He put his ear close to the door and he could hear another person's breathing and he knew it wasn't his brothers. His brother's breath was wheezy and slow from all the smoking of his favorite Cuban cigars. This breathing was soft and sounded as if they were breathing through tears. He then heard these words, _"if you really cared about me you would stop this. I just hope you get better soon.". _He knew whose voice it was, who it belonged to. He so longed to get out from his mind and wake up to see her face, he was surprised that she even came to visit him but knowing she was right beside him he could now touch her it was only a case of waking up. He was banging on this door he heard her getting up from her seat. By now he was screaming her name through the door hoping she would hear him.

* * *

Eventually he fell through hitting reality hard; he forced his eyes open and saw her standing in the middle of the room, staring at him. His eyes were mere slits and she would not have seen that he was awake. He stretched his voice and whispered her name hoarsely. It seemed as though she heard as she seemed to step closer to him but it was only to say sorry and walked away. Harry forced his eyes wider so he could just about see her and strained his voice, loud enough so she could her and said her name again even though it hurt however it would hurt him more if she didn't notice him.

Melfina spun round to face him seeing him like that with a slight smile on his face, not his pale self more like deathly white with vibrant purple eyes. She looked at him intently as he stared back. The silence was awkward neither knew what to say. However time was not Melfina's friend, it was past 7 o'clock and Jim expected her an hour ago, she didn't want to disappoint him or lie to him. Harry finally got the nerve to speak,

"Melfina, I'm so glad-"

"I have to go." She gave a small smile before she disappeared behind the wooden door.

Harry began throwing a tantrum, muttering under his breath knowing that her other friends required her attention and not him; he had fought so hard to wake up only left with an awkward silence left as a trophy. Cursing the world and Melfina, clenched his fist and slammed them down into the bed in frustration he was always so close yet so far, so far. He was angry because even though she came to visit him she'd left him for someone else, just like the Leyline. He turned to face the massive window, which overlooked the city. He could just about see Melfina walking away from the hospital, he got the notion she was seemingly in a hurry get away from him. In annoyance he tossed back round hunched himself over in his bed in the foetal position.

Melfina ran back to the complex because she knew that Jim was tearing his hair out by now as she was supposed to be home an hour ago. It could have been that seeing Harry was a bad idea, after all that she was left with was an awkward silence and late for going home. She hoped that Harry would not be so offended by her abrupt visit and would look over the window and sees the gift that she brought him and realizes that she is not scared of him, seeing him like made him human again. However this was not her main concern, her focus is to get back home, breezing round the corner panting heavily she reached the complex, reaching out to open the door, fell on the floor outside and blacked out.

When Melfina woke up she found she was in her bed surrounded by people she cared for. Jim had a stern look on his face though and Aisha was tapping her foot manically with her arm rested on her hips. Melfina knew she was in for a telling off and decided she was going to handle this like a woman so she sat up in her bed. Peering around the angry faces that stood before her she glanced at the clock it was nearly 11 she'd been out for almost 4 hours, she wondered to herself how that hospital visit really affected her or was it just the lack of food.

By now Harry was fully awake with his brother by his side, Ron was talking in his grizzly voice about a job he had done today. Ron's mouth was moving and at times you could see his devious smile only reserved for the very special occasions, once in a while there were gestures to describe his triumphs over the opposition. Harry. However was long gone by now his mind was wondering through the visit he had with Melfina. To Ron though all he could see was Harry staring at him intently nodding his head nonchalantly, as if he had done this many times before. Ron talked a little louder than before with a different sort of harshness to his voice.

"Harry!"

* * *

"_Melfina,_ you took forever at the hospital is everything okay?"

Jim asked hurriedly you could see his worry had taken on a physical form-the bags under his eyes. Without a chance to answer Aisha dropped in her opinion.

"Yeah Mel you had us really worried for a moment there…well sorta of a long moment but that's not the point at least your awake now" then she gave her cheesy grin to make everything seem okay when it clearly wasn't. Suzuka had a stern look on her face and was not about to join in their rapture of her awaking instead she said bluntly,

"Jim, you know she is awake now. Go to bed and no arguments." Jim was not amused at all, whereas Melfina and Aisha it found extremely entertaining. For a second Jim was being treated like normal 11 year old. Melfina was trying ever so hard to hold the fits of laughter in and Aisha had no tact at all and was singing mirth. Suzuka watched Jim go to bed; he whispered good night to Melfina and went into his room. Suzuka then turned her head to greet them both with her rumored killer stare, the look people graciously received before she killed them. Aisha gulped and Melfina sat still with a frightened look in her eyes. Aisha summoned the courage talk to Suzuka,

"Suzu-" Aisha reached out her hand to call Suzuka back into the room from where she stood in the door frame.

"Do not call me that-" with that Aisha pulled her arm back with a jolt.

"Suzuka what's-" Melfina interrupted Suzuka,

"You have the utmost audacity to even talk to me." Melfina retreated further back into her bed, hoping that this was as bad as it was going to get. Suzuka's eyes told Aisha to leave immediately with that she scurried off up the stairs to her quarters. There was an uncomfortable silence looming in the room. Suzuka had not left her spot since Melfina woke up, like a moving statue she moved from her fixed point so that her entire body was facing Melfina. Suzuka trudged forwards towards the bed and stopped right in front. Melfina had recoiled back into bed and was holding the quilt as comfort blanket to protect her from the words Suzuka was about utter.

"I know you went to the hospital today. Why? And don't lie to me Melfina like you did Jim." Suzuka's sentences were short and abrupt. Melfina replied,

"I didn't lie to Jim, I just-"

"Merely forget to tell him that you were going to see Harry."

**oooo big twist how did she know?? thats what i'm wondering.  
Btw (1) is japanese verb "to want".  
i'll update as soon as i promise..and i mean it. R&R **

**Thank you**


	7. Moving away, telling it straight

**Hey people,**

** iIam really sorry that this took forever to upload i just wanted to make sure i had enough material to last me for the month..now i have enough . I guarantee you that this month every 2 weeks from now a chapter will be released. just as my way of saying sorry. **

**Thank you Finial Fic Chic for the review. you kind of read my mind but i don't know that particular moive so i couldn't say. thanks for the input. Your idea would appear I in the next several chapters. it's especailly for you.  
**

* * *

"Harry!" Ron's voice was hoarser on the second call, this time Harry woke from his trance and responded with,

"Um" looking dazed and confused trying to remember why he was here. Then he recollected Melfina's visit and what she had said and how annoyed he was with her. Harry looked away from his brother sat, knowing that Melfina sat there also. He looked back towards the window looking over the city eleven at night- nightlife of Heifong. With its brightly colored lights, the conversations and the speeding cars became the city's music and the wonderful smells of freshly cooked food which wafted through the air. Harry was upset he was stuck inside and not enjoying what was outside, usually he'd go clubbing, dance till late and wound up in another girl's bed trying to forget the woman he wanted most always rejected him. He thought that sleeping with another would make her feel his pain. In this window he spotted the most vibrant flower. It sat on the window pane a deep purple and a stunning green stem. Harry asked his brother about it.

"Ron, where did you get this? It's beautiful. Bring it here."

As Ron brought the flower over to his little brother he watched Harry inspect it and replied.

" I don't do flowers Harry, you know that, but whoever brought you that flower they really cared for you." Harry knew the only other visitor he had was Melfina that day, a small but sweet smile found it's way onto Harry's face. It was impossible for him to remain mad at Melfina for long, especially now.

"Why Ron?" he tried to contain his excitement. He found it hard to keep his voice level. "What is so special about this flower?"

"It's name- nomozu, means to want Harry. Since it is such a rare flower who ever gave this to you was either loaded with cash or cares enough for you to give it to you. There in only one shop in all of Heifong which sells them. We could go there after you get better to find who your secret admirer is, if you want." Harry by now was beaming, he thought that Melfina actually truly cared for him because she had brought that flower and he automatically assumed that she knew about the flower. Harry had never been so overjoyed before in his life, he tried extremely hard to suppress this but Ron caught on quickly,

"So take it you knew who brought this for you."

* * *

Suzuka stood there with a stern look on her face. She was waiting for Melfina to speak, either to deny or admit to her statement. Melfina was panic stricken, how could she have known?

"Look Suzuka I can explain really-"

"What you think I'm standing here for" Suzuka had kept her monotone voice cold and harsh.

"I went to see to today because…because…because I felt sorry for him-"

"You felt sorry for him, you felt _sorry_ for him. Please Melfina, really and truly now. Or have you forgotten that because of this boy's selfish need to see you Jim almost died, Aisha was shot at and I had to come rescuing you all." Suzuka voice had a growing vehemence and anger but not once did her raise her voice. It just got colder and colder. She wasn't quiet enough for Aisha and her sensitive ears overheard the voices in the night. She got up sleepily and traipsed up to the top of stairs and stood with them both in her peripheral view, and listened intently.

* * *

Harry had now fallen asleep with a big grin on his face. He was being discharged tomorrow and was free to pursue and make Melfina confront her true feeling for him. He thought in his world forgetting that reality was totally different.

* * *

"I wanted to know if he was okay…so…so…so that-"

"You weren't responsible for his death." Suzuka looked down on Melfina now with disgust and resentment.

"No not like that…yes I suppose, I'd just wanted to know, so that another person didn't die for me. When he fell I was so scared that he had died. Suzuka please try and understand I didn't want him dying thinking that I loved him, because it would have been pointless waste of a life."

"Yes because dying for you _is_ a pointless waste of life." Suzuka retorted coldly thinking only of Gene and only seeing Melfina's actions as selfish and uncaring for Jim or Gene's memory.

Melfina was on the brink of tears and was about to pour into her hand when Suzuka said angrily,

"Not everything is about you. You could have just told at least one of us where you were going. Jim was going insane and for what? Tell me Melfina."

Melfina replied in a small voice, "I'm sorry"

"Not enough, if you know what is best for you and the safety of Jim and us, don't ever see him again if you can help it." with this Suzuka walked out and not before Aisha scampered back into her room. In their respective rooms both contemplating about the conversation that had just taken place and fell asleep letting morning creep in through their dreams.

When morning came, Jim greeted it firsthand staring out of the window watching sunrise, this was the day he left this place behind. He was feeling a mixture of excitement of exploring new and uncharted places of his character and business. He also felt sadness because this was Gene's wishful dream. Gene had hoped it would have been a booming business and he hoped that Gene would forgive him for abandoning it. Jim made a promise that morning to himself and Gene that he would one day come back and open Starwind and Hawking enterprise and make Gene's dream a reality only using Fred to gain an understanding of business.

Melfina was the next to wake up, still shook up over last night events, made her way over to where Jim was standing. She stood with watching the sunrise with Jim somehow over the past week Jim has grown up immensely and had a far away look that only a grown-up should have. It was really unfair, the entire situation he shouldn't have to deal with this Melfina thought to herself but then realized who would be able to cope. She knew she was too naïve and frail to be a strong as him. Melfina spoke to Jim.

"Jim,"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry about last night, I should have come home earlier."

"It's okay. What were you doing all that time I thought you had gone in for a check up?"

"I did then I had other things to do…" Melfina couldn't bring herself to lie straight into Jim's eyes, so she avoided the truth.

"Like…" Jim's tone urged her to carry on but before Melfina could answer Aisha woke up and responded for her,

"She was in town. She was looking for something for me. Some of that really nice fish I had 2 days ago, 'member Mel"

"Yeah, sure." Melfina replied uncomfortably, Melfina worked out the Aisha knew she was lying.

"Why bother Mel? She'd eat anything out of a dustbin." Jim said jokingly.

"Oi" Aisha laughed ruffling Jim's hair. Jim pushed her hand out of the way and walked into his room looking at all the packing he did yesterday, he room looked so bare.

When Jim had left, Aisha told Melfina something,

"You should have told one of us. But she was wrong to shout at you like that."

"You heard?"

"You can't beat these ears" Aisha gave a reassuring grin and conveniently Suzuka walked out of her quarters and looked up at them both. Suzuka was feeling guilty for being so harsh to her after all it was Melfina. She was still learning what the world was really like and she was naturally, just a caring person. However anger was licking away all the guilt she had. Anger at her lying and at her seeing Harry after all the group had endured for him and his inane cause. Suzuka just looked at them hard and Jim oblivious to the events of last night rushed down for breakfast.

They all sat around the table eating their breakfast, Jim for once, was acting his age wolfing down his food so fast. Jim was extremely energized and could wait; he was so excited he was going to move in with Fred and hopefully learn about the world of business properly. However some part of him could help but feel guilty as if he was betraying Gene, leaving his business behind. Gene had high hopes for this place; he hoped it would become one of the great giants. When Jim's food finally caught up to him, he began to slow down to stop himself from throwing up, but by this time he had finished and was hauling himself up the stairs looking slightly green in the face. He went into his room to do last minute packing and get ready for the new day-the new life.

Still sitting there was the women, silence drifted between them all. Melfina got up to leave,

"Sit" Suzuka ordered and Aisha shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Look Suzuka, I didn't mean to hurt anyone really, I just had to see him I wanted to know if he was okay." Melfina looked sullen and had her gaze downcast at the table. Suzuka's nosed twitched slyly whether at the fact she was mad at Melfina or that she knew she was telling the truth. Suzuka responded.

"Look if you are going to see him again, tell Jim. However to the best of my knowledge I don't think Jim would approve do you? After all…" Suzuka got up to leave but they both overlooked the fact Aisha was sitting there beside them both. Aisha felt neglected and felt she had to say something to make them acknowledge her presence,

"You know, if this was supposed to be a secret, you did a bad job of hiding it from me!"

"I knew, you knew .I heard you scampering back to your bedroom Aisha" with that Suzuka left and went to her room. Soon after the other two followed her lead and were packing the remainder of their personal belongings and preparing to say goodbye to each other.

Jim looked at his empty room nonchalantly and swiveled his head round to see his life packed up into four boxes. It put all the massive problems he had into context, after all his hard work and effort –he only had four boxes to show for it.

Melfina had not much, just 2 boxes. There was one other thing that was missing from this move though. As she looked out onto the space port she longed to see the ship once again, it gave her life purpose. Melfina walked out her room pushing her boxes outside the door. Melfina turned back and looked at the empty four walls and a window. This was it, she was finally moving on from this and her bloodstained past. If those walls could talk, they say all the memories happy and sad that had taken place. Melfina found that these walls provided security from the outside world once she left their vicinity everything would change drastically. Nothing she knew would suffice outside.

Waiting for them was Aisha and Suzuka they only lived here and a temporary basis, they usually had overnight clothes packed in a bag or two. However it was still a momentous occasion as they were also leaving something precious behind. They waited in area in front of the door where a nightmare had taken place 2 days before. Aisha looked up and smirked at Jim struggling with his boxes. She shook her head in at him in a jokey manner. She leaped up the stairs and stood before him in matter of seconds. She stood at her full height, looked down at Jim with a frustrated look on his face and whispered to him sympathetically

"Don't let a boy do a women's job." She winked at him and carried most of his stuff down stairs, Melfina was on looking both of them and winced at thought that these kinds of moments wouldn't occur again.

They all stood, ceremoniously with their backs facing the door each looking at a different part of the building deciding which room they would miss the most. The air was filling with nostalgia and began to choke them one by one. Nothing they could say would satisfy how they all felt in that moment, knowing they had to close another chapter of their lives and most likely never see each other gain considering that Aisha finally got her ride home and Suzuka was a fleeting as the wind.

Nobody knew what the might future hold for them because none had planned or anticipated moving from this place. Suddenly, as if to break them from their trance a truck pulled up outside to a screeching halt outside the door. They could all hear the voices of the remover people outside talking gibberish it seemed. Also you could hear several machines whirring which made the move all more real to them.

Despite the noise outside, nothing stirred them but it only disrupted their thoughts. Jim was surprisingly emotional; he was leaving his Aniki's home behind without his permission probably never coming back. Tears began to drip down his face slowly but steadily, he needed someone to tell him it would be okay and that what he was doing was fine by Gene. Since no-one had the answers his tears turned into silent sobs Aisha could hear his pain even a dense as she was, she stood beside Jim and held him close, like mother hold a crying child, whispering those comforting words that it would be okay.

* * *

**thanks for reading. R&R a really hard chapter i thought to write as it had to be emotional but not over predidctable.**

harri-chan

* * *


	8. They came back

**I told you and I delivered... thanks for reading**

* * *

As the removal people loaded their belonging into the van, Jim and Melfina took this as an opportunity to say good bye to others as this may be the last time they would be together. Although Suzuka was still mad at Melfina from the previous night, her anger seemed to melt away. Suzuka knew life was too short to be mad at people especially for those you cared about. Slowly Suzuka approached Melfina. Melfina saw Suzuka coming towards her and paranoia filled her mind. Melfina was sure that Suzuka was going to let it loose on her and she braced herself for the worst.

"Melfina please be careful," Suzuka said, then leaning in close she whispered, "especially when dealing with Harry McDougal."

Like Melfina needed to be told, but hearing those from Suzuka, filled Melfina with relief. It seemed that the animosity between the two didn't exist anymore. Melfina simply replied thank you to Suzuka's advice. At that moment Melfina realized how much she had relied on Suzuka for support after Gene's death. This shocked her because now she would be fully on her own and truly independent, something she had craved for even with Gene around but due to her fragile state and how many people were after her this seemed an impossible feat.

Jim was still buried in Aisha chest and was clinging on her for dear life, he didn't want to say goodbye just yet. Jim knew after this he would definitely not see Aisha again after she goes back home. He would miss the funny and annoying aspect of her character; she really did liven up the place. He found himself missing Suzuka. Although with her harsh stare and pretentious comments, he would miss her warm side which very few would rarely see. He was worried that she might loose this side of her after she returned back to her usual profession.

They all, in turn, walked outside the door with their belongings in their hands. The removal man walked over to them.

"Err… sorry to disturb but Er…who is Melfina and I guess you are Master James correct?" nodding at Jim.

"It's Jim and the girl with the blue jacket is Melfina." Jim replied

"Yes Jim, err… I need you to come with me immediately, Master Luo runs a very tight schedule and if you are not there in the next 2 hours I'll get fired. I'm sorry."

Jim turned to face Suzuka and Aisha,

"This is it guys. I hope to see you two soon. Suzuka try not to kill Fred,"

"I am bound not to by promise to Gene."

"And Aisha," he continued "behave, alright."

"Hey, don't need to tell me" Aisha replied indignantly.

Jim gave a half smile because he was glad they were all moving on and up with their lives but he was sad to see them leave. He hugged them both with a massive bear hug. Suzuka slipped him her card –the business –where he could contact her if he needed any help. Aisha's ride was pulling up outside the complex, the two CtarlCtarl officials stepped out to greet Aisha who had fallen from grace and trying was to redeem herself by going back. However she didn't want to leave, especially the complex but she had to and she was not one for sentimental farewells- so she kept it short. She waltzed over to Melfina who had a sullen look on her face. Aisha said in her light-hearted fashion but her voice cracked letting emotion seep through,

"Don't look so sad Melfina," Aisha began to get fidgety, "I'll see you soon I promise and look after Jim for me okay." Aisha knew that out of all them she would miss Jim the most. A weird and unspoken bond had developed between the two neither sure of what it was but it existed. Aisha as she was going to the car she looked back at the crew and found tears at the bottom of her eyes, she gave a big wave and screamed goodbye. With that the two officials ushered her into the car and drove off. In the distance you could see Aisha's face looking back on them through the back window.

Next Suzuka left. She had not much with her it could all fit into one bag. Suzuka probably was going to back to her secret abode where lived, in he pre-Outlaw Star days. Suzuka looked at them both with warm and sorrowful eyes. Suzuka took this opportunity to regain her steel glare and cold personality back. Suzuka's posture stiffened and her stance to a fight response. Even with that both Melfina and Jim could see what she was trying to do-bury her emotions. Considering her line of work she would have to. Suzuka didn't want her goodbye to last long or for it to drag out all the emotions she possessed. Suzuka simply said,

"Take care." With that she jumped up to the building behind and ran off into the distance. Jim was still holding Suzuka's business card in his hand the only thing she left with them.

"Please Master James, I need you now in the car." The removal guy shouted from across the van. Jim just looked at Melfina. There were no words to describe what had just happened, their goodbyes, but they took comfort knowing that they weren't dead.

"Melfina, let's go now" Melfina nodded and they both walked into the car in front which drove them way into Heifong's city centre. Melfina couldn't help but look back at what she was leaving behind the memories some she treasured and other that she would like to forget. This move would close another chapter in her life and it would force her to grow up. Feelings of excitement and fear aroused in her mind, she was finally going into the big wide world that Gene so fondly talked about. Looking across the car she saw Jim looking extremely poignant. Melfina took Jim's hand and whispered to him.

"Take this as a new adventure. Gene would have wanted it that way." again Jim produced that half smile, which really didn't say much about how Jim felt about all of this. However neither could stop the move, the change. It was going to happen it was only a case of when. Jim looked out onto the freeway as they drove towards Fred's place.

* * *

When Harry woke up from his slumber he found his brother had packed all his things.

"Where are we going? Did I get discharged from hospital yet?" Harry asked

"Yeah," Ron replied in his grizzly voice "and as you were out for ages I took the liberty of going to the florist to find out who your admirer is." Harry shifted uncomfortably in his bed he knew that Ron had a grudge against Melfina for what had happened to him in the past, Harry was worried about what he might do to her if he knew that she visited him.

"When were you planning to tell me that Melfina visited you?" Ron asked irritably annoyed that his brother he lied to him and the fact she even had the guts to show her face to him.

* * *

They drove for hours, in and out of winding road to what seemed like a secluded countryside surrounded by a beige brick wall with enormous black iron gate smack in the middle of it. As the car pulled up to the gate through the iron bars you could see the long gravel path covered in stones in all colors from all oceans and beaches. Each one was strategically placed to create an intricate design. The green park which in front of the house flourished with all kinds of flowers and colors, it looked like Fred had captured the rainbow in his front garden. The chauffeur barked a command and the iron gates opened up like the entrance to a fairy tale world.

Traveling up the stone path in the blacked out car they approached the front door, it looked more like an entrance to a lost cave because it was so big yet elegant enough to be the front door of any monarch. As they looked up the house had masses of windows each with it own original carving and the window frames hand glided with pure sliver foil. In contrast, the door was a vibrant purple with a foiled gold door frame just like Fred to be so extravagant in everything making sure every detail was perfect.

Melfina was allowed out of the car and stood in her usual fashion but was bewildered by the sheer size of the house she thought to herself why would someone have such a big house for only one person. Jim came out of the car and skipped round to the front door, he had a confused look on his face. He was unsure of how to view the house – a work of art or a complete waste of money. What was even more puzzling was the bell-where was it? Although the door had many panels there were no bells, no knockers or post box thingys to alert Fred that they were here. At that moment the chauffeur pulled out a card which he swiped at the side of the house and with a few mechanical whirs the doors gradually open to a grey marble reception. The two gingerly stepped in feeling belittled by the whole grandeur of the design. There stood Fred walking casually down the spiral stair case, with open arms he greeted Jim and Melfina.

"Welcome to my humble and modest home," Jim could tell that Fred was being sarcastic, his home, humble, ha! Jim slyly chucked to himself. Fred continued "I'm glad I could make you smile Jim and Melfina you look more stunning every time I see you, I can see why Gene couldn't let you go"

Melfina gave a shy smile and said in a small voice "Thank you and hello Fred." Fred nodded and ran towards Jim and gave him a bear hug refusing to let go. Jim was struggling to break free. Melfina somehow felt at ease now that she had somewhere to stay and that she was with Jim but she knew that this wouldn't last, all good thing come to end and she learnt that the hard way.

* * *

"That wench visited you!! And you didn't even tell me! Harry," Ron's voice was growing with rage and Harry sat up straight in his bed motionless with clenched fists. "Do you remember what she did to you at the Leyline? She's the reason why you are here! Harry don't you see? That girl is nothing but trouble. She got you into that makeshift body. You push yourself so hard just to see her. For what Harry? She doesn't even like you. That stupid whore just used you-"

"Enough!" Harry screamed, slamming his fist into the bed which made Ron retreat back into his chair. Harry stared at Ron with his vicious violet eyes and his blood boiled at what Ron had called Melfina- how dare he. Harry couldn't believe his brother would say such a thing moreover he wouldn't let anyone bad mouth Melfina because he loved her. She was clean and pure in spirit unlike, all the other girls he had frivolous relationships with. All the other girls he played with to fill the empty moments in his life, none compared to her. All he ever wanted from this life was to hold her tenderly and whisper in her ear. Ron was taken aback by Harry's reaction to his words. This was the first time Harry had openly defied his brother, Harry usually let Ron's rants about Melfina slide but he took it too far this time.

* * *

Fred had just shown them where they would be sleeping, the room was magnificent. Cream walls with detailed black flower patterns which seemed to grown out of the floor into the rest of the room. The minimal furniture made the room all the more spacious and 16th century. It echoed partly the French renaissance design, with the elaborate carvings on the chair, chest of draws and the bed.

"Of course," Fred said raising his voice slightly to interrupt their chain of thought "imported straight from the Amazon forest in Brazil back on Earth cost a fortune though, as it is a nature preserve." Fred rolled his eyes and continued the tour of his house. Melfina was still struck by awe by the absolute size of the house it has more rooms than Heifong had in its entire city. Funnily enough she found herself more surprised as she was finally doing it; she was on her way to become independent.

* * *

"Leave her alone Ron," Harry said with such vehemence, it could have painted the room black, such hatred seeped through his voice. "What has she ever done to you? Is it not enough for you that I love her is it? For you to accept her? And help me find her. And how dare you blacken her name. she not like the other girls I've had. Melfina is pure, untouched"

"But for how long Harry? How long will she remain untouched? You aren't the only one after her?" Ron said with concern in his voice mixed in with in sorrow.

"What do you mean Ron?"

"The Kei pirates are back."

* * *

**A/N Like i said in the next 2 weeks **

**thanks for reading**

* * *


	9. What do they want

**See I told you...well hopefully this story isn't dragging along and don't worry there will be some harry/melfina moments in i think chapter 10/11. hope you like it**

* * *

"What? They're back but how? I thought Gene took care of them."

"He obviously didn't do a good enough job did he?"

"But we saw them die all them, the Anten seven, Hazanko… they died"

"Like I said before, he didn't do a good enough job."

* * *

The tour of the Luo place took hours and nicely around to dinner time, of course there was a team of chefs working his kitchen preparing the finest and most exceptional hot dogs and chips. Jim didn't fancy anything Fred that suggested plus this was safer option for Melfina and himself. They had settled in the dinning room on a relatively small table in comparison to the rest of the furniture and the house. Whilst they were waiting for the hotdogs to be served, Fred took this as an opportunity to talk to Melfina and Jim about business and what was to happen next.

"Well, as you know Jim, Melfina is not staying here," Fred said in his business voice. Jim winced slightly, Melfina looked downcast. "However there is an apartment nearby-"

"Fred!" Jim exclaimed "you live in the middle of nowhere. How can she live nearby? It took us ages to find this remote place."

"Don't worry Jim, there are the most fabulous set of apartments twenty minutes drive from here. That is where Melfina will stay. Don't worry Jim, to make sure she comes to no harm there will be bodyguards taking care of her." Fred said reassuringly, trying to ease Jim's apprehension.

"Look Fred, I don't mean to be rude, but, wouldn't it be safer if she was with you-with us."

Fred could see the upset on Jim's face; he squirmed in his chair as the guilt crept on him. Fred knew exactly why he didn't want Melfina living with them; she was too much of a liability. Fred would do anything for Jim, not only was it because he loved Jim but because he loved Gene too and he had to honor his promise to his friend. Fred wanted to appease Jim but he couldn't do it, not at the cost of his safety. Fred was about to speak but as a sign to tell him to stop the chefs came out with foot long steaming hotdog. It was made with the most succulent meat and softest bread and the sweetest ketchup to accompany it.

"Tomorrow you can see her off okay but for now we eat." Fred replied to lighten the mood. Melfina gave a brief smile and pondered how she was going to eat this humongous meal unlike Jim who attacked it like a ravenous dog enticed by its smell. Fred stood in shock at how differently they eat, Melfina using a knife and fork eating only the smallest morsels and Jim who had almost finished.

* * *

"Ron, explain to me, what the fuck is going on?"

"I'll tell you when we leave and are in the safety of our home." Harry was angry with impatience.

"Why not now?" Ron shot Harry a dirty look and dragged the rest of Harry stuff out of the room without a word. Harry took it as a cue to follow.

* * *

After the most horrifying dinner, Fred said goodnight and let them retire to their rooms. This would be the first and the last time Melfina and Jim slept in the same bed. Jim cuddled in close to Melfina. He nuzzled his face into her chest. Melfina responded with equal tenderness and wrapped his arms around him and held him like a child.

Jim and Melfina stayed like this for ages, thinking about what would happen tomorrow as Melfina would be forced to leave the compound. Jim felt helpless but he was grateful for Fred's help but at the cost of his promise to his Aniki-he promised to look after her no matter what. If she wasn't in his sights he wouldn't be able to look after properly, she'd be living too far away from him to check if she was okay. Yeah, sure a phone call every 5minutes but after while Melfina may refuse to pick up and Fred may stop him from using the phone.

Melfina was thinking in her sleep too, this was the closest she had got to Jim in a long while. Leaving him would be the first step into a new life and becoming more independent at the same time she wanted to stay like this forever because it was the only time she had ever felt truly safe since Gene's death. Here nothing could touch her.

* * *

As the McDougal brothers reached their penthouse flat, the city bubbled with sounds and the nightlights became brighter. Harry knew that the conversation he was about to have with his brother would make him do irrational things, unexpected things.

Harry walked through the front door of their apartment he gazed across the night sky through the massive window in the front room. Ron gestured to Harry to sit on their sofa meanwhile Ron was pouring himself a glass of scotch. He stared long and hard into the glass expecting to find an answer to Harry's question instead he found the strong aroma of alcohol. Ron took a giant gulp of his drink and looked over to his brother who was waiting there nervously, fiddling with his fingers. Harry sat there staring at his brother waiting for him to say something.

"Well say something! You can't just leave me here with unanswered questions."

Ron took another swig of his glass and found it empty and refilled it once again but this time all the way to the top. He turned round to face his brother and said in his calm but grizzly voice,

"The Kei Pirates are back Harry."

"I knew that and 1 hour ago." Harry replied angrily. His brother continued in the same calm voice.

"yeah, you're right the Anten seven are dead but they we hired by the Kei Pirates from long ago and have been with them ever since."

"And so? What has that got to do with anything?"

"Everything. The Anten were hanzanko's glorified bodyguards. Since they were with hanzanko all the time everybody made the fatal mistake of pairing the two together and assumed that they were _the _Kei Pirates. Am I making sense?"

"yeah sure just hurry up I want to know what it has to do with Melfina." Harry said impatiently even though he still had a confused look on his face and Ron noticed and tried to explain.

"There are more out there that know of Melfina and the XGP"

"Oh. So is that why people are after her because they know what she can do?"

"Yes," Ron had a small smile on his face, finally he understood. "The Pirates after her now are more intelligent than Hazanko even though they may not have his magical abilities or whatever you call it …tao magic. They had been biding their time and a source tells me that someone has already bought the XPG from the scrap yard. It seems like they are re-building it and need the key to make it work and open the leyline once more."

Harry sat in awe taking this all of this information in. This is the exact same reason Melfina was they way she was. She was so emotionally stunned by the Kei Pirates continuous encounters. It was slowly starting to register in his brain that Melfina would have to run away again. Harry could just about bare knowing that she was in town with him but not by his side. For Harry if she were to travel to another planet he would follow her for sure but suicide would be a more likely option.

Furthermore the look Ron had on his face-hard and sorrowful eyes-told Harry there worst was yet to come. Harry knew Ron despised Melfina but he never gave an exact reason it. Maybe that he knew he would have lost Harry to Melfina hands down. Or maybe it could have been that Ron knew what he was about to say would sent Harry over the edge and Melfina was the cause and he hated her for that.

"Harry," he began " you know our line of work and our reputation. Our image has exceeded us far beyond Heifong."

"That's great!" Harry replied sarcastically and accompanied with an eye roll.

"Look, we have been employed by these "new improved" Kei Pirates to find Melfina and once we do we are told to give the location of the key to them and we leave it as that."

Harry said nothing. He was to bewildered by his brother's statement how could he sell out the person Harry loved the most. Harry's face was screwing up with anger and he screamed.

"Melfina is NOT a key she is a person"

"NO. She is a bio-construct, just pieces of metal" Ron replied trying to keep his cool.

"Like me, you mean." Harry replied quietly.

"No Harry, she is nothing like you were-"Ron tried to reaching for his brother's arm but he pulled it away.

"She is EVERYTHING like me. What? am I different because I was human once before." Harry asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes" Ron said exasperated by Harry's reaction to this.

"Well I'm not now." With that Harry stormed off, leaving the ringing of a slammed door behind and ran out into the night. Ron was left by himself to wonder about his brother's safety and whether he would be alright. When Harry was like this he could do almost anything.

He didn't care where he ended up so long as he got so high he forgot everything. He ran towards The Alley, a local hang out were one of his former friends lay drugged up and out of it. All around him was the sweet smell of marijuana.

He took the lot and smoked it till it was all gone.

The morning greeted Harry with it's harsh glare.

Harry was still lying in the back alley. He forced himself up onto his two legs and tried to stumble his way home. On the way, however, he found various leaflets on the floor advertising and new restaurant. Harry thought to himself that Heifong had enough restaurants as it was. However this restaurant was different, Harry could barely make out the types of food they had to offer as the neon colours obstructed his gaze. However it was clear it wasn't just your average restaurant food. They specialized in dishes from other cultures. It would have to be a classy restaurant he thought in contrast to the camp leaflet he had in his hand. Very peculiar, he thought and stumbled on home to have a shower. He realised he smelt like shit when people in the street were avoiding his presence completely. He shoved the leaflet into his pocket and went home.

* * *

Melfina woke up to the lovely smell of a cooked breakfast. She noticed that Jim was not lying next to her. She got out of bed and trudged downstairs and went into the kitchen where Jim was already waiting, dressed and about to tuck in when he saw her.

"Hiya Mel." He said cheerily, "Today is your first day at work in the new restaurant Fred is opening. He said you would work as a waitress."

"Okay" she replied wearily as she was still in her pjs and had her food served by one of the chefs working at Fred's house. Fred came beaming in with a poster in his hand.

"Well Melfina, what do you think about our poster campaign?"

* * *

**it is slightly obvious where i'm going with this. Damn you Finial Fic Chic. Spoilers, how could you read me like that gosh i really need to work on my technique. anyways thanks for reading and thanks for the review rose magenta in the last chapter.**


	10. Again, but Her house

**Hey guys, i thought that I'd present you with 10 and 11 for actually reading this. As promised a little harryxmelfina action. but wait it gets better in the next chapter and chapter 13 or 14 can remember now.**

* * *

"It is …" Melfina stumbled looking for the right words to say to him. It was covered in neon colors of all kinds. In the centre, it had the picture of the earth and people of all races. From Indians to Africans to English -of course, all dressed in their traditional attire-holding hands around the world like something out of a world peace advert. The slogan was in emphasized by the text size and font: all cultures, all food at The Continental restaurant. This had camp and Fred written all over it. This was extremely shoddy for someone of Fred's status and taste. Melfina was still trying to find the right words when Jim uttered,

"It's very you Fred. Err…."

"Yes, I'd love to know your input after all you are my apprentice."

"Well Fred, it's just that I think…you have a very good publishing team, why didn't you use them?"

"This restaurant is something personal for me as you know," Fred changed his body posture and tone of voice as if he was making an important speech "The Luo family is know for it's focus in spaceship equipment, spaceship weapons etc. However I wanted a change. I wanted the world to know of the many places I have seen and what better way to show these places than through food. With this, I am able to give the un-wealthy the opportunity to glimpse my lifestyle of caviar and Persian rugs."

By now Jim had clocked off and was sleeping and Melfina had left the kitchen to go to the bathroom and have a shower. Fred muttered to himself and woke Jim up and told him to put on a suit for the opening of the restaurant.

* * *

Harry found his house empty. He thought Ron had probably had gone out to look for him. Harry knew that he meant everything to his brother even though Ron refused to show it. Harry thought it may have been that Ron was scared of loosing him to Melfina. Possibly, that was the reason he despised her? Harry was thinking these things as he undressed and turned on the shower.

The hot water poured all over the contours of his slim body. It trickled all over his newly formed chest and his surprisingly defined lower back and legs. Harry began furiously scrubbing his body with soap. He trying to remove all the dirt you could and couldn't see. He was trying to scour the memories of last night. How could his own brother sell him out for money? He continuously thought. At one point he thought that Ron purposely took the job so that he could rid Melfina from his life.

After his hands had turned to red prunes he got out of the shower and threw on some new clothes. His usually attire and his trademark jade hair would make him stick out if he wanted to blend in. He wore red converses with dark denim fitted jeans, a white sleeveless top along with a different colored ribbon -the same colour as his jeans. He thought he looked good because he looked slightly different. He found also his body posture changed he stood with a little more confidence. This improved Harry McDougal only masked his true feelings and fears.

What if Ron found Melfina before he did?

* * *

By now a crowd had gathered around the stylish new restaurant, nothing like the flyers had advertised. The design was simple, minimal and extremely effective. The contrasting white walls against the black furniture made the building a blank canvas. It made it possible for all the attention to be focused on the food and allowed customers to paint their picture of the food's origin. The thing separating the public from the restaurant was a red ribbon across the glass double doors. Inside you could see the chefs preparing dishes chosen by Fred for the guests to try.

Inside also was Melfina waiting to greet and serve the guests. She more nervous now than she ever had been. She was uncomfortable talking to total strangers and it seemed to show in her facial expression. She could see Fred making a speech to the public about how brilliant the restaurant would be. Jim stood by his size looking very smart in his new suit which Fred had personally tailored for him-black pinstripe with a pink shirt. Jim turned and gave a thumbs up to Melfina which lifted her spirits a bit. Standing next to Melfina was one of the other waitresses hired –Yoko. She seemed more confident than Melfina. She was only slightly smaller than her in height and build. She smiled at Melfina and said,

"Let's give them world mel."

Melfina nodded and the doors were opened. The public flooded into the restaurant lucky for Yoko and Melfina they weren't the only waitresses about. All of the staff was rushed of their feet with the amounts of orders people asked for. Fred couldn't have asked for a better reception of his restaurant. He called Jim to his side as he was being carried away by the crowd. Fred whispered some words into Jim's ears which made him so happy he had almost forgotten that Gene wasn't with him. Fred told him that the financial management of this restaurant was his duty now. It gave an opportunity to Fred to see if Gene was right about the boy's outstanding intelligence. Also, it meant that Jim never had to worry about money again as the salary they paid him was more than he would have earned in 6 months with his old enterprise.

* * *

Harry was walking towards the new restaurant. He thought he might check out as this had the potential to serve the stars-the people who mattered. For now he was going to forget everything. As he approached the restaurant he could see it was quite full and it didn't seem as selective as he had hoped. However when he peered into the restaurant again he could have sworn he had seen Melfina working there. All his fears came flooding back; she was out in the open. Everyone could see her including his brother. Harry knew he had to warn her and risk betraying his brother. His love for Melfina surpassed his fear of his brother. Harry walked into the restaurant and tried to wait patiently for him to be seated.

* * *

Each of the waitresses took it in turns to look after a customer. They were to look after the customers needs from the moment they were seated till the moment they left. One of the many things customers commented on as being one of the perks coming here. Jim was in the office upstairs so he wouldn't have seen Harry, if he had, all hell would have broken loose. His turn was next and it was as if fate was working overtime. Melfina was next to serve the customer- Harry. She didn't recognize him at first, was she was looking around for a free table whilst saying the drummed in greeting.

"Welcome to the continental the restaurant which will take around the world with food. From ramen to rice and peas we have it all. Thank you for choosing us for this culinary experience."

"Hi Melfina" Harry said in monotone with small smile on his face. Melfina instantly recognized the voice and her pen and pad dropped to the floor. She became flustered and hot. She thought to himself what the hell was he doing here? To cause more trouble? Melfina realized that he wouldn't do any harm in a public place? She wondered if he tracked her down nothing was impossible with him. Harry could feel the tension, her thoughts. He thought he'd try and make up for the last time they met. He tried to ease the situation. As they were walking towards to his table distracted by the different smells, he uttered loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm sorry about last time. I shouldn't have-"

"Here is your table sir. What would you like to eat?" Melfina abruptly said to stop Harry talking she didn't want to hear his voice,even if it was an apology. Harry tired again,

"Thank you for the flower and for visiting me Melfina…." Harry replied defeated "May I have chicken tika with plain rice please?"

"Okay and what drink?"

Harry was becoming frustrated with her cold attitude towards him. He didn't expect it to beall flowers and roses just a little more warmth. He felt as if he was going to explode but he realized it was his unpredictable temper that scared her off. He hung his head and asked for a coke. Before Melfina left, she expressed her gratitude to Harry.

"Thanks for not trying and your welcome." After that she walked off. Harry somehow felt relieved that she said that. It was like she had forgiven him for his past attempts. He was unsure about the not trying bit but all the same she spoke to him which was enough. He patiently waited for her return with his food. He watched as she served other customers as well, it hurt him though. She was being nicer to these strangers than she would have ever been to him -she knew him.

Melfina couldn't get over it. He was here in the restaurant. She was serving him and all she wanted to do was run because he always brought trouble with him. However she didn't want to cause a fuss because this was the reason Fred didn't wanted to hire her because she was trouble. She decided the best was to deal with this is to act a normal as possible stay cool calm and collected.

Harry wondered how he was going to tell her of this devastating news. He didn't want to not because it would hurt Melfina but it would mean he would have one up over Jim. As selfish as this sounded he wanted to be the one this time to save her and make her love him just like the movies. He sat there nervously sipping his coke wondering what he should do. At that moment Melfina came towards him with his food. She placed it down gingerly and gave him a smile. Harry felt elated but he was making too much of this. Her smile was to hide the nervousness of seeing him here. Harry as socially stunned as he was didn't catch on. He munched away happily at his breakfast/lunch. He spent ages eating and watching Melfina walking, talking, and just doing what she does best- being her.

Melfina was extremely unnerved by his presence she could almost feel his eyes watching her every move. She wanted to run out of the store and run as far away as possible from him. Every time they met he'd end up hurt and hurting someone else. It seemed as if he hadn't learnt that lesson, staying away from her would be the best thing. She inwardly sighed at his stupidity-is this what love does to people? She shuddered at the thought of Gene's behavior towards her moreover her behavior towards him. Her total and utter compliance to his every word made her feel uneasy. Looking at herself then and now she had completely changed. She was trying to be a more independent person although Fred was forcing her to do so she gladly welcomed it. Being with Gene on some levels hindered her from growing properly but despite this miraculous revelation during work, one thing remained the same, she still loved him.

Harry had almost finished his breakfast/lunch. He tried to make it last as long as possible by nibbling on mere morsels of food. In his deep trance the security guards crept up behind him. Harry had small bits of food around his mouth as the fork kept missing his mouth entirely. He looked like a big baby, all too engrossed in his subject Melfina. A stunned expression was on his face. He turned and stared at the burly gigantic black men standing behind him.

"Is there a problem?" Harry asked with his most innocent eyes.

"You have been here for the past hour staring at one of our staff members." The first black man with cornrows said.

"She is finding it difficult to concentrate and there are other people who are waiting to use this table as you can see." The second black man with absolutely no hair gestured to the waiting queue. It had become twice as long from when he was in it.

"Oh" he simply said.

"We would like you to leave, please" the cornrow man said flatly. Harry just looked straight through them. The second bald shiny man repeated,

"Please could you leave or else we would have to forcefully evict you."

"Huh?" was all that Harry replied before the lifted him from the shoulders.

"Hey…hey …HEY!" Harry shouted as the men carried him off out of his seat. He began to throw a tantrum screaming,

"But I know her; I was just waiting for her to finish her shift. Let go of me! Ugh!" he was kicking about but the men acted as if it was nothing and dragged him out of the restaurant.

"Melfina…Melfina!"

She just stopped and stared at the young boy. People in the restaurant looked at him as well. He really was a fool. From her mini revelation about herself she refused to be a doormat. She mustered all the courage she had within her and shouted back.

"You fool. Stop chasing me. You always end up hurt or hurting others. Don't you get it, leave me alone." Harry had a pained look on his face after what she had said. Was this the delicate Melfina he was admired? Her whole stance and aura had changed. It was like you could have felt the fire coming from her soul. Her eyes were defiant and angry. Harry just looked and ceased with his tantrum. The silence felt in the restaurant so much, it was heard by Jim and Fred who were in the office 3 floors up. The burly security guards dragged him around the corner to the alley where deliveries were made. All it took was one violent kick to the stomach to make Harry bruise and bleed.

By now Fred and Jim had come down to the floor to see what was all the commotion was about. Melfina just stood there in the centre of the room motionless. When asked by Jim if she was okay and what happened she just said she was fine and it was nothing and went back to work. Jim was astounded by her. How could she just carry on like that previously she would have broken down in tears. But this time, instead of being the damsel in distress she became someone else, someone stronger. Fred was trying to please the stirred crowd and Jim tried to make sure the rest of the staff were okay. However, Jim couldn't help but notice how she was acting. He knew something big went on but she wouldn't say.It was like she was forcing herself to become stronger even though there was no need. Jim would always be there for Mel and wouldn't think less of her. As she was going to her new place tonight he would call her and find out what happened.

As the launching day of the restaurant was so successful Fred gave the staff a raise. This was most generous of Fred and wouldn't last but the staff lapped it up all the same. As the staff began to praise Fred making him out to be some god Melfina hung back. It was early evening about six o'clock and the sun was beginning to set. The sky was full of vibrant and fierce reds and oranges. It looked like a picture against the dimming yellow of the sun. Jim walked up to Melfina and smiled as he said to her,

"Big day wasn't it."

"Definitely." Melfina responded.

"Fred's restaurant seems like a good move." Jim supposed.

"hm. And look at you, in your tailored suit. Looking very smart." As Melfina replied Jim blushed slightly and she chuckled.

"Melfina," Jim began carefully thinking about his next sentence.

"Hm?"

"What happened today?" Jim waited for an answer as Melfina seemed search the sky for an answer.

"Nothing for you to worry about," With that she patted Jim on the head and smiled at him. "See you tomorrow, call me, okay." Jim nodded and watched her put on her coat and walk towards the station. Jim walked over to Fred and his adoring fan and dragged him aside. Jim whispered in Fred's ear.

"Will she be okay?"

"You can't watch her forever Jim. No matter if it was a promise to Gene. Don't worry, the apartment she is living at has the best security and I know because the landlord hired me and my men." Jim felt a little bit better as Fred never did anything sloppy especially when it came to work.

When Melfina walked towards the station to take the train home she usually cut across the alley where they handled deliveries. As she was walking she saw Harry lying unconscious with blood pouring out of his mouth. Melfina was horrified at the sight. When she leaned in closer she could hardly feel him breathing. Rather than walk on by, leave and ignore him there she took pity on him cleaned his face. She knew that the security guards did this as they were well known pair for their lack of mercy.

She looked round the alley for some cloth just in case Harry found the need to vomit his insides. As she lifted him up she propped him on her shoulder. Harry was slowly coming back to reality and you could see a mere splinter of his eye. As he took a deep breath he coughed up blood and Melfina caught it with the dirty rag she found.

"Don't talk okay, it seems like your ribs are broken and your stomach is badly bruised," Melfina whispered softly to him "Don't worry you will be fine okay. I am going to take you to the hospital-"

"No" Harry was barely audible, his crushed ribs made is harder to breath as a result difficult to talk. "Please… no… hospital… nor …home" Harry was scarcely limping and it was clear he wouldn't mange it home in the centre of the city with its bustling crowds. However Melfina knew that if she didn't get him someplace where he could rest, he wouldn't make till tomorrow. Melfina seeing the situation for what it was took him home-to her house. He gripping onto her tightly and he was finding it increasingly difficult to keep up with her pace even though she wasn't walking fast at all. Melfina under Harry's weight hailed a cab and propped him in the seat and they drove to her apartment. Harry was finding it had to stay awake and all he could think about was the grace that the girl sitting beside him had shown. Upon the selfish and foolish acts he had committed in her name anyone who was put through his insolence would have let him lie there.

As Melfina dragged him through the lobby of the apartment blocks the guards were rushing to her side and tried to prise him from her hands. Melfina just gripped more tightly. He felt like a rag doll being tossed about by the people surrounding him. All he could feel were Melfina's hands holding onto him tighter and tighter. He couldn't hear much but what he could hear what seemed like her fighting for him to be near her. The last thing he could hear came from his her lips as she uttered.

"He is staying with me." Then Harry fell back into unconsciousness.

When he woke up, he was lying in a barely furnished room. It had a wardrobe, chest of draws, a wicker chair and a window with a large view of the city. Harry reckoned he was on the outskirts of the city centre.

Harry tried to move but groaned in pain. He lifted up the blanket and found himself wrapped in bandages. As he looked around he found his top washed and folded neatly on the bedside draw. The last thing he could remember was latching onto Melfina as he was barely able to stand. Harry swung his legs around off the bed. The hard part would be sitting up, he mustered the little strength he had left and forced himself up even though he was in excruciating pain. He was certain they had cracked at least three ribs. He cried out in pain. Almost instantly Melfina appeared by his side. He was in so much pain he gave in to her demands and got back into bed.

Melfina scolded him for trying to move but all he did was smile.

"Why are you smiling Harry?"

" 'cause you care."

Melfina looked at him puzzled by his remark. Harry just chuckled softly at her expression. Who'd have thought he'd get this close to Melfina, not even his brother would have believed he'd get this close. Harry knew he had to behave because if he screwed it up like last time she would have never forgiven him.

"Harry, try and sit up okay, I hope you like miso soup." Melfina said softly. There was no trace of anger or pity just warmth. Melfina walked back into the kitchen and came out a few minutes later with a bowl of miso soup, orange juice and painkillers. Harry was struggling to sit up it seemed he had lost all the strength in his arms. Melfina put the food on the chest of draws and help him up. As she was propping up against the headboard they were about an inch away from each others faces. At one point there seemed to be an awkward moment which was soon forgotten. She sat down at his side and placed the food on his lap.

"Eat up okay."

Melfina got up to leave but he grabbed her wrist and looked at her pleadingly. Not wanted to make a fuss and cause more damage to his health she sat back down. Harry looked admiringly at her, she was wearing a long yellow jersey with grey legging not the most sophisticated look but she managed to portray a graceful beauty in all her calm and stillness.

"Stay with me …please." Melfina just sat there staring at the door not moving. From the corner of her eye she could see was a messy eater that Harry was. He had no etiquette whatsoever the food was spilling out of his mouth. She became increasingly disgusted. She started in her usual timid fashion.

"Um Harry… could you not eat like that please."

"Are you going to tell me how to eat?" Harry responded in a harsh tone. He immediately realized his mistake when Melfina looked away upset.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean like that- I'm such a social retard" He began to hit himself on the head. Melfina grabbed his wrist to stop him hitting his head another time. She looked at him with an expression of defiance yet warmth.

"You are not a retard," Melfina replied "You need to learn how to talk to people properly" with that she grabbed the chopsticks from his hand, taking Harry by surprise. She began to feed him. Holding the noodles by his mouth she looked at him expectantly.

"Open up. Until you learn." She told him and forcefully fed him miso soup. He was surprised and yet comforted by her actions. This was the friendliest she had been to him. In between the morsels of food he smiled.

"Why are you smiling Harry?" Melfina asked.

* * *

**Just a little action trust me if gets better because I have written that chapter. please review it would give me more reason to update this story other than the hits I get.**

**A/N the next chapter i feel is really good because it has some proper moments. hopefully this will add to their relationship rather than her falling for him straight away he gives her reason to. that is why is is taking so long to gt them a moment. the next couple of chapters are pretty eventful so don't worry.  
**

**harri-chan R&R**


	11. Her reactions

**Hey my readers...I've started school ...again and it shouldn't take as long as to update it was just that i knew i wouldn't be able to update to i did 2 in one chapter.**

* * *

"Why? Because I'm here, with you." he went to touch her hand but she flinched and moved away.

"I'm not over Gene," Melfina mumbled quietly "not yet. So please…"

"What is with you and that man?" Harry retorted angrily.

"Harry?" Melfina's voice was soft and hurt. However harry didn't catch on to her upset- as usual.

"He treated you like any other girl he found and fucked. Why do you still-" Harry replied vehemently.

"Because I love him Harry! He gave me life of my own. He made me feel safe." Melfina shouted loudly at him her eyes were brimming with tears.

"I just don't understand?! Forget-" Harry shouted back in his anger and confusion.

"I won't"

Harry could see that he had offended her. She had lost all the colour in her face just like when they met at his funeral the difference was, this time she stood up to him. She was defiant; it forced him to look at her differently. He couldn't force her to love him but he needed to show her that he was worthy of at least some of her love.

At this moment, he wasn't doing a very good job. Harry knew that was he did was unfair, she didn't deserve that unreasonable remark. It was obvious to Melfina that he hadn't experience a love like hers and Gene. She looked at him straight into his sorry violet eyes and told him.

"If you knew the love I had for Gene or experienced it for yourself, you wouldn't say those things."

"But I have-with you"

"Harry that is not the same. I do not love you like you love me"

"Argh! It always has to be about him!" Melfina was silent and downcast the tension dropped like a ton of bricks.

"I'm so sorry Melfina, I swear."

"You say that all the time." Melfina got up to leave and left the food on the chest of draws. Harry forced himself out of bed, scrambling towards her, he reached out to her. Harry almost dropped but Melfina caught him and lifting him up harry spoke.

"Melfina, I swear, I am sorry," Melfina was carrying Harry on one shoulder and he was leaning on her. "It's just…I can't stand it. Maybe I am a social retard, I can't feel for anybody else expect for myself." He coughed up blood.

"Harry!"

She placed him back on the bed and made sure he didn't suffocate in his sleep. Melfina could have almost forgiven him for what he had done. Before he wouldn't have said sorry rather kick up more of a fuss. She sat by his side and stroked his forehead making his breathing regular and relaxed.

"Thank you Melfina. I do this all the time. I'm sorry" Melfina just nodded and watched him sleep. A couple of hours after watching Harry she got a phone call from Jim.

"Hiya Mel it's me."

"Yes, hello Jim, how are you?"

"Fine just great." Really Jim was on the other line pacing up and down the room.

There seemed to be a pause before Jim continued.

"What actually happened to you today the restaurant and don't lie to me. Please Mel."

Melfina looked over at the person lying on the bed. He had caused so much pain and unnecessary anguish he was the sole reason they moved away and yet he was in her home, her safe place. Melfina pondered if she should tell Jim about him and the episode but she didn't want to make him worry. Was she going to lie to him about Harry? Moreover would he be able to understand why she took him in?

"Nothing major, Harry came and left."

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Mel, how am I supposed to protect you?"

"No Jim. You are _not_ supposed to protect me. You are 11 years old. The things you should be worrying about are the next girl you are going to kiss or how you are going to celebrate your birthday soon. Not me, if anything, I should be worrying about _you_. Honestly I'm fine."

"Okay Mel." Jim responded defeated, "Look I just want…I don't want…argh...Please Mel I need to know you're okay… s-s-so at least I know," Melfina could almost hear Jim's tears. "That Aniki didn't die for nothing."

"He didn't. Thanks to you I'm getting on with my life…moving on, growing up. Look I'll see you on Sunday for roast okay I promise."

"You sure Mel? I want you to cook not Fred's chef"

Melfina chuckled a little,

"Okay then, it's a date, bye Jim."

"Bye" Jim sighed. It really was true, Melfina was growing up finally he thought but that still wouldn't stop him for worrying -till Sunday.

Harry began to stir. It was late; she was surprised that Jim even managed to stay up for the entire phone call-guess he was truly worried about her. Melfina sat on the chair and looked distantly into the clear night sky. When Harry managed to open his eyes he sat up, the painkillers were certainly doing their job. Harry stared at Melfina for a moment or two before speaking to her.

"Melfina, Thank you…for everything. I know I'm not the most patient person or easiest to deal with so I appreciate it. If there is anything…"

He could do something he could warn her about his brother that would be a start, his conscience thought. Harry on the other hand didn't want to ruin the moment he worried that she would run away from him again. He didn't want that after being so close.

Melfina turned and looked at him. Even as a bio-android she could get bags and sleepy. It was obvious that she had forced herself to stay awake.

"It's okay." she continued to stare.

Harry knew he had to tell her but when? With things like these there is no right time to tell her. He thought, tomorrow.

However now,

"Melfina you look tired. You need to sleep."

"I can't"

"Why not? I could always sleep in the sofa."

"I couldn't do that."

"Melfina, I'm in your home. I never thought I would get this close to you and I don't want to screw it up. Please Melfina go to bed." Harry got out from the bed and stood by Melfina. Melfina sat with her legs tucked in her chest and her head resting on her knees. Harry was unsure whether he should put her hand on her shoulder. He reached out his hand but flinched and moved it away, he wasn't about to scare her in her own home.

"Harry it's okay, just sleep. I'll be fine."

"You're clearly not." As Harry said this he stared right into her eyes and held her gaze for a moment or two.

"Harry, I actually can't sleep."

"Why not? Tell me, let me help you sleep, at least."

"Gene."

Harry was about to contort his face in anger, if he truly loved her he wouldn't have made her this dependant on him. He was about to speak his mind when Melfina looked at his with timid frail eyes. Harry took deep breaths before he spoke again.

"What did Gene do to make you sleep?"

"He just stayed by me till I fell asleep. When I was with him I felt I could dream. besides it is my first night alone."

"Well, I know I'm nothing like Gene so I probably won't make you dream, but I can stay by your side till morning and wait till you fall asleep."

"Would you?"

"Yeah, why not? It's nothing."

****For Harry that was the most mature he had ever been in his entire life. He knew if he had any hope of getting close to her he'd have to put up with her and her Gene remarks. Harry stretched out and open hand waiting for Melfina to take it. Melfina saw Harry in a different light definitely more mature than at the restaurant or was because the moonlight was shining on his face? Either way she took his hand. He led her to the bed and he sat down.

Neither saying a word between them.

Harry sat upright and Melfina leaned her head on his broad shoulders. She closed her eyes and wished for a dream. Harry was content. It was enough for him that she was sitting by his side not out of fear or pity but because she wanted to. Harry stroked her face whilst she held his arm. He could have sat like this forever; he didn't want this night to end. He didn't want to tell not if it meant that he could never get a night like this again.

The next morning Melfina awoke to find herself wrapped in warm strong arms. She wondered who it was for a moment but when she turned she found it was Harry. Harry was still there, lying there beside her. Gene would have never stayed by her side till the morning. Harry McDougal was definitely something. Sometimes he could be irrational and insensitive but last night all of that seemed to disappear. She wasn't scared of him in fact she was comforted by his presence. She looked at him he slept like a baby, weirdly he mumbled some to Melfina.

"Are you going to stare at me all morning?" Melfina was taken back, how did he know?

"I know because I can see you." Melfina sat bolt upright and asked him straight out.

"Are you telepathic?"

"No. you're not subtle at all." Harry chuckled as he said this. They both got out of bed and he turned to face the bedroom door but before he got up he turned and looked at her over his shoulder and told her.

"I'll wait for you to have a shower"

"Thank you Harry, for last night."

He turned round fully to her and smiled. Not one of his fake smiles or his creepy smile a real smile from the heart.

"No, you can shower first. I'll start breakfast okay. Remember to take your pain killers." Harry popped them into his mouth he had enough experience with popping pills without water. He did it to escape the countless rejections he had from Melfina but it didn't matter now. He got up and went into the bath room to have a shower. Melfina could hear him turning on the tap and heard the water trickling down his body. She went into the kitchen and began to cook breakfast.

As Harry was in the shower he washed his wild hair and thought to himself he had to tell her now. If he didn't she'd find out some how and hate him even more than she did before. He grabbed a towel nearby covering himself he stepped out dripping wet. He walked straight into the kitchen where Melfina as cooking. He was toweling his hair and he stood there half naked.

"Melfina, where is your hairdryer and my clothes?" Melfina just stared at him she never had awkward moments like with Gene. He'd always be careful to avoid situations like this. Melfina was blushing as she fund herself staring at the water dripping around the contours of his body, his surprisingly well defined abs, his muscular arms… she was dreaming. He just acted causally.

"Err… Melfina, you're burning the eggs."

"Oh. Sorry." Turing away embarrassed. She was frantically fussing with the frying pan she was about to drop it and Harry stepped in to save it. Not after burning his hand. Melfina apologies a million times and ran his hand under cold water. She took the first aid kit under the sink and bandaged his hand. Harry looked at her in awe.

"Haven't you seen a guy like that before Melfina?"

"Not really" Harry just smiled a half smile.

"So where are my clothes?"

"Top draw." As she tried to save what was left of the burnt eggs Harry got dressed. When he came out of the bedroom he found breakfast neatly served. With an embarrassed Melfina standing beside the table he sat down. Harry asked Melfina for a glass of orange juice. As she was coming back with it he knew he'd better tell her now before he got scared.

"The Kei pirates are back Melfina." Harry said bluntly.

Melfina stopped dead in her tracks, her world started to spin. Everything became a blur and the only thing she could see was Hazanko. She couldn't hear it when the glass dropped and shattered into a million pieces on the floor. Nor could she feel when blood flowed from the deep wound in her foot. Everything she and the crew of the outlaw star had worked for was wasted.

Gene's death was pointless.

With that thought in her head, picturing Gene standing proudly by his ship.

_One day Melfina, we will be free. I promise. _

And fell.

* * *

**A/N once again ruin everything for this couple...don't worry they do get together sort of. i glad people are still reading even though it has taken so long to get this far. i'd like to thank rose magenta, obscure runes, finial fic chic and of course my sempai for reading and reviewing. come on the rest of you review... i know you want to**


	12. After arugments

**The reason i took sooooo long to update was becasue i thought no one was reading it, becasue no one was reviewing...you hurt soul readers. i u want faster updates review damn it. after my rant this chapter isn't as best it could be but this chapter needed to happen now.**

**without delay...**

* * *

When Melfina woke up Harry was tending to her foot. She didn't realize the glass had pierced her foot. Melfina's breaths were short and heavy her chest became tighter. Harry was kneeling beside her. After he had finished with her foot he crawled to her side and held her hand and sung her song into her ear. That was the only way he knew how to relax someone. By now Melfina was clutching on to him for dear life. She gripped his shirt as if she was gripping onto life. How could have this happened? She thought she was safe.

"Melfina."

"Melfina, listen to me you need to relax so I can explain." Harry picked Melfina up from the floor and carried her onto the sofa. Melfina was in a panicked state. Her mind and heart were racing. Could this be really happing to her? Melfina was trying to desperately to escape reality. What Harry was saying could not be true her watched them all die by Gene's hand. This didn't make any sense.

"Ha…rry" Melfina whispered through raspy gasp of air.

Harry was clutching on to Melfina like she was a child. He was becoming agitated, he needed to stay calm. However he was finding it hard as she was hardly breathing and it was all his fault.

"I'm sorry Melfina." Harry whispered softly. Harry got up and rooted through the cupboards to find a brown bag. Melfina was panicking even more as Harry had left her and what more did he need to be sorry about.

When Harry returned with a brown bag he gave it to Melfina to ease her breathing slowly it seemed to calm down. When Melfina was fully settled Harry started.

"Sorry Melfina. I'm truly sorry-but understand I would have told you- just not now-maybe earlier but-"

"But what Harry? Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" Melfina replied hurt.

"I don't know-I would have I swear- I didn't want to hurt you-I'm really sorry," Harry was stumbling over his words. "because I was finally…"

Melfina spoke with a vicious sarcasm,

"Finally what? Got the courage to crush my worl-"

"Finally with you." Harry said exasperated.

"What are you talking about Harry? That is no excuse not to tell me the Kei pirates were back." Melfina responded angrily.

"I...I…after searching for you I found you at Gene's funeral. I thought this time I'm gonna make you mine. But that approach didn't work I ended in hospital." Harry shrugged with a smile but Melfina's face was straight and unchanging. Harry continued, unchanging tone.

"Then you visited me at the hospital, you gave me hope. I thought there was a chance and then last night when I held you in my arms…I didn't want to let go. If the world had burst into flames or it stars started to vanish from the skies at that moment…I…I wouldn't have left your side. I was afraid that if I told you would hate me again Melfina. You've got to understand that moment meant more to me than anything else in the world and I crave for that moment and I yearn for another one and if I told you I wouldn't be able to have it."

"So what? You didn't tell me so you could get into my bed?! You thought that was more important." Melfina retorted with such hurt and anger her body was burning with all her emotions.

"No. I knew if you knew you wouldn't come anywhere near me. I just wanted one more chance"

"At what? Making me love you? Harry that can never happen." Melfina answered bluntly with a coldness to her tone.

"Wh-wh-what?" Harry's eyes were small with shock and anguish.

"Yes you heard me Harry MacDougal." Melfina said through gritted teeth

"Bu-bu-but last night."

"It was nothing." Melfina cast her eyes downwards and away from his face fearing he would see how much her lie had hurt her too.

"You cared for me Melfina. How can that be nothing?" Harry was screaming despondently at her like a child.

"Get out Harry and don't ever come back." Melfina raised her eyes to meet Harry's tearful gaze and looked straight into them.

"No, wait, there's more." Harry burbled through tears

"Get out Harry."

"I…I…I… knew because…"

"Get out Harry!" Melfina screamed at him whilst throwing cushions and whatever else she could pick up and throw. Although he was being attacked by the person he loved through muffled cries he managed to tell her everything.

"Because we were hired by them."

"What?" Melfina stopped instantly

"Ron told me. We were told to find you and give them your location. Only it is not the Kei pirates. There were more pirates than the Kei." Melfina put the glass cup down and sat still. Harry got up from his crouching in fear position. He sat upright with his legs crossed looking sincerely at Melfina.

"These new pirates are more organized and smarter and more powerful. They are acting under the name of Kei pirates as their reputation is one to be feared. Melfina believe me when I say I will not tell Ron where you live."

Melfina was silent her efforts with Jim and Fred went up in smoke. She would have to move yet again. The person who was hired to send her to the slaughter house was sitting in her front room. Melfina's mind became clouded with doubts and fears. What if Harry had intentionally got hurt knowing that Melfina would take pity on him and take him home. What if this was all some elaborated plot to get Melfina's whereabouts?

"You liar!" Melfina screamed and threw the glass at him it barely missed him and shattered behind him.

"You only came here to find out where I lived."

"No, never…."

"You got hurt knowing I would take pity on you."

"I swear getting hurt just happened…"

"You tricked me. You made me trust you and to think I felt safe in your arms. Leave now. And do not argue with me."

* * *

Harry was stunned by her harsh words. He had said and done enough and if he never got another chance to hold her like that he would die peacefully because he had. Harry got up and not once when leaving Did he look in her eyes. He hung his head low and traipsed out the door. Melfina slammed the door behind him and punched the wall in frustration. How could it end like this? He stormed off home, he was coming back for her whether she wanted to or not. He couldn't believe he had lost everything, _You_ _made me trust you and to think I felt safe in your arms _was the line he kept playing over and over as he going back to his house. All he ever wanted was to protect her and for moment she felt that way too but he lost it all with a few silly words.

He lost her again.

* * *

Melfina was sat behind the front door. Harry

may be something else but she doubted that he'd lie about something so serious. Melfina thought that he probably knew how she was going to react and after getting so close why would he jeopardize that? All Harry wanted and Melfina knew this was to be close to her and there would be no way he'd purposefully ruin it. Could it have all been a big messy coincidence that Harry got hurt and ended up lying next to her?

However Melfina couldn't think straight. Her whole life had been turned upside down and everything she and Jim and the rest had fought for was pointless now if Kei pirates had come back. Especially now since someone other than Jim and Fred knew where she was. She had to tell Jim but that would mean telling him about Harry. Could she really break him like that all in one go.

No, Melfina had to handle this on her own.

They best way to do this was to leave heifong somehow without Jim or Fred knowing. Even thought they had both been so good to her the less they knew the better it would be for all of them. Melfina had enough money from her wages to get her off heifong. She would leave on Monday but for now she had a dinner date with Jim.

* * *

Harry had streams of tears rolling down his face, it never seemed to end. He was going to loose her to the Kei pirates and his brother, he wasn't going to let that happen. Harry decided he was going to what was right Melfina and not for his selfish needs. Being a MacDougal on of the few perks was that you needed a safe house on the important planets, Earth, Sentinal III, Blue heaven and of course Heifong. He thought to himself her could hide her there, when you're looking for someone who would think to look in their own territory, something he learnt form his brother. Harry was going to do all he could to keep Melfina near him. She had learnt to trust him yesterday so what is to say it won't happen again. He loved her more than life itself and loosing her was the last thing on his mind when he got to the apartment block.

* * *

***

It was early evening on Sunday. Melfina had packed all she need into a small bag and to think she arrived here in a metal suitcase. Melfina on that morning would have to withdraw all the money she had or at least put it somewhere where Fred couldn't trace it. Melfina had got dressed up for the dinner date she had with Jim. This would be the last time they would speak for a long time she had to make it count. She wrote a letter addressed to Jim and left it on the front room table at least there he would get an explanation even if it wasn't directly from her. Melfina closed the front door and took a cab towards Fred's place.

Meanwhile Jim was getting really excited at the prospect of eating Melfina's cooking. He gave the chef's at fred's place a day off. Fred was out on business so Jim was alone in the house expect for the maids and security. So Jim was looking forwards to seeing Melfina in what felt like ages. Finally everything they had dreamed for had come true minus Gene of course but they made it with no Kei pirates to hold them back he thought.

* * *

Harry was walking thought the lobby of their ridiculously expensive penthouse or their home as Ron preferred to call it. Harry couldn't call it home because he wasn't he didn't feel at ease there he discovered that last night. Last night home, he found was with Melfina. His job made him a wonderer never settling in one place for too long with Melfina he could have stayed for a lifetime.

Harry walked straight into the elevator without so much as a word to the attendants near by. As the doors behind him closed and the elevator began to move Harry began to day dream.

"Harry!" Harry stumbled forward to the spot where Melfina was supposed to be standing in his dream looking kind of foolish he trudged out of the elevator with his head hung low.

"You sir."Was all that Ron said in his grizzly voice pulling Harry back into the apartment.

* * *

"Mel!" Jim exclaimed as he rushed to hug her.

"I missed you to Jim" Melfina replied. Jim grabbed her by the hand and led her into the kitchen. There neatly prepared were all the stuff she would need; peel potatoes, a selection of the vegetables Jim would eat, trimmed and skinned chicken pieces and utensils. The chefs had thought of everything. Melfina put on a nearby cooking apron and started to work her magic meanwhile Jim talked about all the ups and downs with living with Fred and the business apprenticeship. Jim was so blissfully unaware for what tomorrow would hold and what Melfina was hiding from him.

"Melfina are you okay? You seem a little distant today. And yesterday too, you were distant as well it may have been you were tired but I don't think you're sleepy now."

"Don't worry I'm fine." What bare faced lie.

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Ron asked without leaving so much as pause for Harry to breath.

* * *

**i'll update the next chapter soon as somone request for it no requests no updates. i am mean but hey school is sucky atm and im takin it out on you guys. and also thank you for reading up till this point....much love**

**R&R**


	13. Turning Point

* * *

As promised ,one reviewd i upload and i tried to make the chapter good ...honest

* * *

"I was out with friends." Harry replied plainly and slumped towards his room but Ron was quick. In a flash he blocked his path by standing in the door frame, leaning on one hand.

"Hn. don't lie to me Harry. Where were you last night?" Ron repeated in the same manner. Ron looked at Harry with his cold stare, boring into the back of his mind searching for the right answer. Harry could feel Ron's power at work making his body quiver in fear. His brother had natural talent for making people; it was no different for his own flesh. Harry caved in.

"Alright alright," Harry responded after the deathly silence between them and continued in a panicked tone, "I ended up at some woman's place. Jeez it not like I haven't done this before." making a move to get out of the way but Ron grabbed him by his arm and forcefully pulled him back.

"Expect," Looking straight into his eyes "When you go out with mates you get pissed out of your head. Where's your hung over?" Harry looked at his brother confused, was he for real? Not all the time he thought "And when you end up in some woman's place you would call and tell me how much you wish you fucked Melfina instead of the girl lying in bed with you."

"You don't fuck Melfina Ron you make love to her."Harry retorted coldly.

"Okay, whatever, same thing Harry. So where you? Really." Harry knew that Ron was sharp and regretted his usual drunken ways. Harry had to come up with a convincing lie, or bend the truth a little. Harry lifted up his top and showed Ron his bandages from when Melfina looked after him.

"There you happy?" Harry said sarcastically and went into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Ron stood staring with a mad face, who on earth would be dumb enough to hurt his brother? He thought he had done enough for people to associate fear with the MacDougal name. Ron lifts his skewed brother to his own devices sometimes some things were better left unsaid.

In the room, Harry began to ferociously look for the cash card his brother had given him but wasn't allowed to use. He wasn't allowed to use it because Ron knew that Harry would squander it on drugs, sex and alcohol. Harry thought it was pointless as he would always find ways to find his fixes good or bad however this fix this enigma which was Melfina was something else. Ron hid them somewhere in his room why? Harry had never spent enough time in his room to notice anything, so at the time Ron had plausible reason for doing so. He was scrambling all over the place till he found them stuck bend his wardrobe and spent the next moments tidying up.

* * *

"Melfina, are you sure you are okay?" Jim inquired and Melfina simply said,

"Yes."

"Sure?"

"Absolutely" at this point her tongue should have been black as night. Jim told her that when he was young he believed people's tongues would go black they when they lied. If only it was true. Melfina carried on cooking and Jim sat there silently wondering what she was thinking. The last thing he expected was the Kei pirates. Jim was feeling lonely today without Fred in the house became nostalgic. He started to think about gene. He would have thrown a party or gone drinking to stop feeling lonely but when Melfina was around he never did that in fact he'd just look at her and you could see how content he was.

"Do you miss gene?" whilst taking out the chicken pieces from the oven Melfina stood for a moment took off her gloves and replied

"Every day, But it hurts less now."

The reason was mainly because she had been getting on with her life the cause for that was Harry. Harry's obsession with Melfina caused her to grow up and try and move forward. However when he spent that night with her, she felt safe. After gene's death, she never felt truly secure, always lonely even with Jim around. Harry made all of that disappear. Melfina was in turmoil was this the same boy who had tried to get her by force, "_Melfina, I'm coming to take you home_" in contrast to the man who comforted her yesterday told her he wouldn't leave her side even if Heifong burst into flames. Melfina shook her head this was unexpected had things been different would she had seen Harry in the same way he saw her.

"Melfina, you can eat now."

"Oh...yes"

"You were staring at the food as if it was talking." Melfina snapped back to where she was. Jim continued to talk happily whilst they were talking. Melfina just forgot about everything that was happing on concentrated on him as this would be her last opportunity.

* * *

Harry had finally tided his ransacked room as well as pack a small rucksack of clothes. Tomorrow early morning he was going to get Melfina and take her away. Till then he was going to spend the valuable minutes he had left with his brother. Harry peeped out the door to find Ron holding a glass of scotch staring out into the window.

"Hey Ron, we've had fun haven't we?"

"Yep we sure have. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you dying?"

"No"

"Are your planning to skip out on me?"

"No" (what a dirty lie)

"Then don't get mushy with me have a drink instead."

Ron poured Harry a drink this would the last time for a long time.

"To life Harry."

"To life Ron." Their glasses chinked and they began to reminisce about the good and bad.

* * *

"Jim I've got to go now okay." They had finished dinner an hour ago but they were still talking. Melfina had to get up early the next morning and Jim was getting tired too.

"Alright Mel. See you tomorrow."

"Hm."

"Mel," Jim said wearily.

"You will tell me if there is something wrong right?"

"Yes."

"See yak"

Once Melfina was out of the compound she burst into tears and ran home. Halfway there she was tired and hailed a cab down still shaking she got in and went home. She had just lied to the one person she was supposed to trust one the one person gene…what good is thinking about him now she thought to herself. Despite Harry's harsh words gene is dead and there is nothing she or Jim can do about it. She just had to get on with life. She was doing fine till Harry MacDougal showed up and messed up her life.

***

Monday morning hit Melfina with a wave of darkness it was 4 O'clock in the morning. Melfina looked as if she was awakened from a drugged induced sleep. She trudged to the bathroom and showered. Today is the day. She thought to herself. Afterwards, she got dressed in something different. She got dressed in high-waist black shorts and her white shirt and pumps she looked slight different older you could say. She began to clean the place. If she was going to leave this place she could at least leave it clean. She didn't have breakfast as it would only delay her. At about 5.30 dawn was about to break and so was she. She took one last look at everything and checked she had her passport and money and clothes.

Melfina was about to leave Jim behind her closest ally and after all that he had done for her she was about to leave without a goodbye or a sufficient explanation. She felt like dirt how she could say she cared about Jim when she was doing this. The only thought that was keeping her going was that she had to go. She had to keep him safe and that if she stayed it would be that there will be one more body in the ground.

Melfina picked up her bag and walked slowly to the door. Till she heard a sharp knock on the door. She thought it might be the mail man as no one would wake up that early just to see her. As she approached the door the person on the other side became agitated and restless. You could hear the person footsteps shuffling all over the place. Melfina gingerly put her hand on the door knob, whoever it was would have to leave she could not be late. If she knew where she was going.

Melfina opened the door only to find it was Harry standing there in a grey and trainers which looked too big for him. Only at first glance you wouldn't be guess at the hood was up and it was spitting with rain. Melfina only realised it was him by his shaggy long trademark jade hair.

"Melfina I'm so sorry. I just-

"Why are you here Harry?" Melfina said slowly to stop the anger in her from rising but it was already slipping through.

"I'm here to take you away."

"Pardon."

"Yeah, you and me against the world."

"Pardon" Melfina replied once again in a monotone voice. Melfina was becoming impatient, she had to leave now and Harry was the only thing in her way.

"Look I know what my brother did was wrong but you have got to understand I am totally against it. It's why I'm here with you."

"I didn't ask you come so go home back Ron and do whatever you need to do I don't want to be the reason why you and your brother fall out."

"Ron knew what would happen if he accepted the job. He knew I would do something to stop it."

"Look I don't want to know okay. So please Harry go home and let me go." Harry was standing in the doorway making sure she couldn't leave. Melfina turned her head away from him hoping that if she ignored him he'd go away.

"I died for you at the Leyline and I would endure that pain a thousand times over in a heartbeat so I could just be near you." Harry put his hand gently on her should and made her face his sincere eyes.

"Harry...Harry... you can't come with me."

"But I'm here packed with load of cash and fake passports. Hey, I even have one for you." Harry murmured whilst rustling through his bag for Melfina's fake passports.

"Harry, I refuse to cause anyone anymore heartache if the Kei pirates are back. I need to go away on my own the less you know the easier it is on all of us."

"No! You're wrong, you can't do this alone."

"I have too." With that Melfina pushed Harry violently out of the door frame which sent him flying. With that opportunity, she ran out the apartment and hurriedly locked the door. Harry was about to get up and Melfina was about run down the corridor when Harry grabbed her ankle which made her trip and fall.

"I can't let you go. Melfina I need you."

"Harry let go of me please." Melfina was lying on the floor vehemently kicking Harry off her ankle

"Look at me" Melfina looked straight into his eyes. Harry let her ankle go reluctantly but he could no longer endure Melfina's kicking. and she sat up .She could see he was being truthful but if he followed her it would cause so much more pain and heartache.

"Melfina, yesterday when you shouted me I saw hope. You said that you felt safe in my arms. And I know now that when gene wasn't here is must have been hard to feel that way with anyone. If you feel that way with me then wouldn't it be better if I you came with me please I just want to protect you. I meant it"

"Harry, I believe you but I need you safe and ho-"

"My home lies with you I found that out last night. Melfina I felt at ease in your presence, I felt that the world couldn't touch me. My brother loves me yes, but, he is not my home. Do you understand me Melfina? I want to be with you. " Harry got up and was standing opposite Melfina. Harry just reached out an arm and had her hand open to her.

"Believe in me. Believe that I can protect you."

Melfina looked down at his hand. Her perception of this man had definitely changed. She would have run away from him, before, she was afraid. After that one night, that one chance, he had shown himself not to be a scary but friendly and warm Melfina had seen a side to Harry no one had seen before, he was kind and surprisingly gentle. Harry was still learning how to talk to people but he had definitely shown that was trying and doing it right because Melfina wouldn't have given him a second glace before. The Harry she knew would have never mentioned gene's name unless out of hatred. He stood a strong mane in front of her, his grey tracksuit soaked with rain clinging to his manufactured body. His jade hair leaked out under the hood and the light reflected his violet eyes. It was clear to her he was changing and for the better .Melfina was looking intently at his hand, he was right she felt safe around him and that was enough.

She took his hand.

* * *

**So finially after 14 chapters they are together based on random and concinedental(i kno i spelt it wrong) events and not for the fun part the actual make out sessions love scenes yes rads it's all to come. if u review...i'll upload like i did this time. promise**

R&R


	14. The kiss

**YES I HAVE BEEN BAD! all the excuse i have will not suffice even if they are all true. Have to say reading this back:**

**1) I hate spell check it makes me look like an idiot and i hate it with a passion.**

**2) APOLOGISES i am truly sorry u can stone me or whatever suits you**

**3) the next chapter is undergoing some work as i have still writers block but i will endure.**

**Thank you especially to SONY NINJA becasue your review made me sit up and realise people are still reading this story irregardless to how old it is. **

**.....**

* * *

He grabbed her and pulled her by the arm. Without saying a word Harry raced her down the stairs and out onto the street. The rain hit Melfina like a ton of bricks. Her body couldnt cope with the heaviness of the rain. Within seconds Melfina was slumping through the rain, her feet became solid rock, heavy and unwilling to move .Harry who seemed resilient continued to drag her across the streets unaware the Melfina was struggling to keep up. When Harry turned to look at her, he found her falling onto the concrete. He grabbed her just before she was about to hit the floor, by his hand and pulled her close. He opened up his soaking jacket and beckoned her to stand next to him. She held him close and tight. Melfina felt how warm his body was and clung to that for hope. He zipped up his hoddie as a way to protect Melfina from the rain. He stood still with their bags in his hand and hailed down a cab.

In the cab Harry asked to be taken to a certain street and no further but told the driver to never speak of their encounter and encouraged him with a bribe. Melfina still wrapped in his tracksuit jacket looked down to find the source of this warmth. She found herself holding his hand. When she looked down she couldnt tell which fingers were his and which were hers. His hands were soft and warm they engulfed her petite hands. He looked straight ahead at the taxi driver seemingly unmoved by it.

Once they had reached near enough the destination Harry asked the taxi driver to stop half way in the street. When the taxi stopped they got out of the car and Melfina out of his jacket.

"Bear with it please." Harry whispered in low and soft voice.

Harry held all the bags in one hand Melfina in the other. He hurried her along down various alley ways and up streets. It felt like they had been travelling for miles. Melfina was lost in this unknown concrete jungle but wasnt afraid because Harry was with her. The weather had almost beaten Melfina to a pulp; it took all her energy to withstand the thumping of the rain on her back and the thrashing of the winds. Harry had eventually slowed down to a block of mundane houses. Melfina was unable to notice the area she was in because of the weather. They were out of the city and in the middle class suburbs of Heifong. It was almost 7.30. She would be at the restaurant by now doing the cleaning around.

* * *

Jim was panicking now. Melfina hadnt shown up for work and it was only the second day. Melfina would have now been cleaning the dinning area. Jim had left several voicemails on her house hones as no-one was picking up. Fred could see Jim panicking but she was half an hour late.

"Jim, we will send someone to check on Melfina okay."

"Okay Fred. "Jim sounded unappeased by this gesture.

He needed to know she was safe.

* * *

Harry stood out in front of this average looking house with a bunch of keys figuring out which open up this bright yellow house. The house looked like it was built for the average family. Melfinas mind wondered around the outside of the house, the massive porch where the children might have played and the flower bed the mother might have tended to. Melfinas thoughts were stopped when the door clicked and opened up the house.

Melfina followed Harrys cue and walked into the house. It was defiantly no comparison to Freds house but Melfina could sense the home feeling which she never got from Freds house. Harry had placed all the stuff in the corridor and turned round to shut the door. He came up behind Melfina who was still taking in the sight and whispered gingerly in her ear.

"Were home."

* * *

She wasnt at home! Jim exclaimed loudly and made the whole restaurant stop dead in their tracks. Fred saw the horror on the staffs faces and ushered Jim and his security team upstairs. Jim was sweating and had lost his tie and his jacket. Jim was pacing up and down the office and Fred just hung back whilst the security gave the rest of the bad news.

She left this master James. It is addressed to you. Jim snatched off security fuming with fear. You could almost feel his anger, it was radiating out of him. Jim hurriedly opened the letter. His hands were shaking whilst he read it. It was a wonder how he managed to read it as he kept looking over his shoulder and at everyone else it seemed like he was avoiding it.

* * *

The phone rang in the McDougal brothers apartment. Ron was waiting nervously for his brothers return. He said he was going out but he still hadnt come home and it was around 10 o clock. Ron that is was a bit early for him to come home but he had left his wallet at home. In it had all the memberships to all the clubs he ever visited. Hed have to come back to get it. Where was he? The phone rang relentlessly. Ron picked it up.

"Hello Ron speaking."

"Where is she?"

"Who is this?"

"Dont forget who hired you Ron McDougal. Where is Melfina?"

* * *

Melfina turned around stunned by Harrys sudden appearance. Harry led Melfina into the front room. It was large with a wooden floor, pastel yellow sofas with a glass table in the centre. A home entertainment system crawled up the exposed wooden beams of the house. It brought the front room and the kitchen together separated by a high dinner table. The kitchen was fitted with the finest stainless steel, it was equipped all the latest home gadgetry.

Melfina was amazed how could afford all of this. When she turned around Harry was no where to be seen. She called out after him. She walked up the stairs into the master bedroom. It was huge. Cream walls with a feature wall decorated with intricate black designs. A four poster bed with crisp white sheets with a satin red cloth over the pillows and the bedroom was finished with a wide window which over looked the rest of the suburbs. It looked like something from a movie so picturqes it was unreal. Lots of houses with children playing in the heavy rain accompanied by mounts of grass and there were fields stretching out as far as the eye could see. Melfina was blankly staring out the window when Harry startled her. He had just had a shower and was topless yet again making Melfina feel awkward.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Here are some dry clothes I hope you dont mind tracksuits"

* * *

When Jim had finally put his entire focus on the letter Fred came up behind him showing him that he was there for him. It read,

_Dear Jim,_

_There are no words to describe what you have done for me. You have given me the opportunity to a life of my own without fear. However someone has threatened that. _

* * *

"Ahh yes her. About the job"

"Its too late."

"What?" Ron asked in a puzzled voice.

"You cant back out. I know of your history especially your brothers with her." The person sounded irritated.

"Now there is no need for that mister."

"Excuse me, you have no authority to call me that."

"Sir, "Ron began sarcastically, "This is affecting me more than I bargained for. My brother could probably be hanging off a bridge somewhere to spite me. I dont want my brother dead as a result. I have to declin-"

"Find your brother before I do." The voice answered plainly.

"What are you threatening me?!" Ron spat with fury.

"Find him and find her. He mostly likely trying to find her before you do."

The phone line went dead.

_

* * *

__T__he Kei pirates are back. Jim and there is no way I can stay._

Jim was shaking furiously and tears were streaming down his face. This meant his Aniki had died for nothing. It meant his sacrifice was worthless. He had struggled so hard against the Kei pirates things were going fine. What could Jim do now he was helpless boy and all his allies had disappeared. Aisha was back home and Suzkas card was among his things at Freds place.

_You are young Jim and must live. I am only a burden to you. I sorry you had to hear it like this. I must deal with this on my own. Do not wallow in your misery and hate the world and believe Gene died for nothing. _

_I will find a way back to you._

_Love Melfina. _

* * *

Harry put on a vest top.

Look there are some towels in the shower Ill be downstairs if you need me.

Melfina had undressed and turned on the hot water. She let the hot water trickled down her body soaking in the warmth and scrubbing away all her worries her sins away. The warmth she felt comforted her for a while till she felt cold again. The hot water was burning her skin but she still felt like ice. When she stepped out and towelled herself down her skin was blotchy with red marks. She put on the grey tracksuit bottoms and a pink vest top Harry had given her and went downstairs.

Melfina could smell lasagne wafting through the air as she walked into the kitchen. Harry was cooking for her and himself. Melfina thought to herself how she managed to end up here. She had always thought this would be what she would have with Gene.

Melfina walked up to Harry and spoke to him.

Hey, can I help you with that? she dished out the meat whilst he layered with white sauce and pasta. The white sauce was over where Melfina was and he had to stretch over her. As he did so he could smell Melfina and this smell was sweet and intoxicating. It grabbed and tickled his nose and he hovered for a while in front of Melfinas face. He told her, softly

"You smell so good."

"I just had a bath" and Melfina giggled awkwardly and Harry put the last layer of cheese, white sauce on. He placed in the oven and Melfina started to clean the dishes.

"No," Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm away from the sink.

"Its okay, Harry I'm fine. Please, you cooked its only fair-"

"No, we have a dishwasher look." He opened a draw under the sink which showed the high powered dish washer. Melfina ignored him and continued.

"Stop this now!" He flicked some water on Melfina to get her attention.

"Aah! Harry!" Melfina screamed playfully she retailed and flicked more back at him.

It landed on his top.

"That is so unfair," He was filling a small cup full of water "its on."

"Aah! Thats a lot of water. You got it in my hair." Melfina complained as he chucked the water all on her hair.

"Now we are even. "Harry said smugly.

"Not yet. "Melfina drenched him in cold water. He stood shocked and cold. Melfina stood there giggling. It was moments like this Harry thought that made all this effort worth it.

"You are going down" Harry playfully attacked Melfina. Holding her wrist making it impossible to hit back Harry stood firm. She was struggling to get free but laughing all the same. Harry mocked her with her words which made her laugh harder. He stood even closer to Melfina so that she couldnt kick him.

His nose was a millimetre away from hers. He involuntarily teased her by softly gliding his nose above hers, barely touching. He pressed his against her nose gently breathing in time with each other. Melfinas heart began to race and he was close enough to feel it. His lips hovered over the groove of hers. Melfinas breathing became faster. Harry bit his lower lip and raised himself to his full height so he was just tall enough to make Melfina look up at him. Neither spoke, just looking into each other eyes. Harry lowered his lips and rested them in the groove of hers. He began to kiss just outside of the corner of her mouth. Melfina parted her lips slightly in response to the new sensation that was overcoming her body and was making her quiver.

"Harry" she whispered.

Harry kissed her slowly and she responded with passion in time their lips were in engaged in a full scale war. Harry was holding Melfina in close with his hands supporting her head so she would topple over in the immense passion they were sharing. Melfina gripped onto Harrys back to stay with reality, holding him tight so she didnt fall too far.

This was a passion that neither had experienced, they were just kissing. Melfina had never felt like this with gene or anyone. Who was this man who had her swallowed up in this ardour. This was the same man who she would have run a mile away from, the man who had spent a night in her bed, the man who has risked his relationship with his brother, the man who would save her from an eternal darkness of grief.

This man was something else. Melfina was unsure but she didnt want to stop it. She wanted to feel this pulsating sensation all over her body. Her emotions where shaken up. She cared about him enough to allow him in her bed, enough to visit him against his brothers wishes, enough to care for him when he was hurt.

Was it enough to love him?

"I cant Im sorry."

Melfina pushed a startled Harry away from her. Harry stood with his arms empty and open. In an embrace for a minute and she escaped again. Melfina ran away with her face in her hands crying. Melfina ran into the spare bedroom and wept.

How could she be so selfish?

* * *

**Im not gonna lie the next chapter will take some time but not as long as this one i promise and see i did do a harryxmelfina. finially they are together but for how long? And Jim if he knew would he forgive her...? Worse still Ron, what will he have to say about this one?**

**R&R**

**even if it is to tell me off...i deserve it.**


	15. No hard feelings

**This took me toooooooooooooo long, I apologise...errr for this long wait...the chapter in terms of style and content wasn't really worth it. however the next chapter needs some serious re editing to make the story run alot faster. So expect a lot of...storyline content in the next one to keep the story going. Thanks for the hits...no reviews thou...*snivellin***

* * *

"Wait Melfina!" Harry yelled desperately after her. This was the closest he had ever felt to her. In that moment, she was his and he was hers. He had been dreaming about this day for a long time. Although he never thought they would end in like this. Harry ran up to the bedroom Melfina was hiding in. He could hear her weeping, every tear tore his heart into shreads.

* * *

Jim was in panic. He needed to find Melfina before the pirates did. Jim knew it meant he would have to leave the life of luxury he had just got accustomed to. Jim would have to leave Fred and find Suzuka on his own. He was going to get her back because knowing she was alone was killing him.

* * *

"Melfina," Harry was banging his fists on the other side of the door, every thump resounded through the whole house. It wasn't supposed to be like this he thought. Melfina sat crouched in the middle of the room. How could she be so selfish? Gene had been dead for a month now she couldn't believe how easily she had forgotten him.

It made her feel sick and disgusting.

That man willingly gave up his life for her and made her dreams his goal in life. Gene would be turning in his grave if he saw that Harry and Melfina were together. Melfina thought it would be unfair to let Gene slide from her mind and heart. By all standards and unspoken friendship rules Harry should even be this close to her, but he was .Melfina didn't think it was right or fair to all she loved and cared for…did that include Harry? From this perspective it seemed so, Melfina was slowly realising this fact and was begrudgingly accepting this. She cared for him. Once she accepted this everything would become a lot harder, maybe that's was why she was putting this off.

Harry continued to scream her name behind the door. This was the same man who hit her all that time ago how she could forget that. He left bruises on her face and her mind in turmoil. How could she have so willingly embraced such a man. These thoughts kept running through her mind, it made her feel so nasty and dirty her skin was crawling. Yet she was fighting the urge to run back into his arm and feel his warmth on her began frantically scratching herself as if to rip the skin he touched from her body. Eventually she began to bleed and was muttering to herself, I'm sorry. Over and over.

Harry was fed up of waiting for her to come round he vowed to himself he wasn't going to loose her again. Neither to his madness nor her fears. Harry smashed down the door and found Melfina crouched in a corner of the room bleeding and muttering to herself.

"Melfina!" Harry shouted but his voice wouldn't remove her from her deep abstraction. Harry grabbed Melfina by her bleeding arms and yelled in her face,

"Melfina! Stop it."

Melfina awoke from her trance and was breathing heavily. Her knees began to crumble under the emotional confusion. This wasn't right. She began to struggle, to get away from him but his grip held firm. She needed time to figure things out .Meanwhile her blood dripped onto the floor making staining the immaculate carpet. Harry stared deep into her eyes, spoke softly in her ear.

"It's okay."

"No…no is not" Melfina responded with a quivering voice. Harry let go and looked carefully at Melfina. She was shaking and tears were falling. Did he repulse her that much, that she'd hurt herself when he touched her.

* * *

Jim was packing essentials that he was going to need when dealing with the kei pirates his laptop and Gene's caster gun. Jim picked it up and looked at it fondly. This was his partners favourite weapon and it did him justice at the leyline. Now he was going to use it to protect the thing he loved most-Melfina.

* * *

Harry was unsure about what to do. He loved Melfina more than his childish impulses to be near her. He thought the best thing for her was to be a distance not to far from her he couldn't protect her but not so close her that she would do something like this to herself.

"Har-"Melfina

"Just go to bed Melfina everything will be fine when you wake up." Harry murmured through a soft smile and tepid eyes. Melfina simply nodded and walked slowly to her room. Melfina laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes .She tried to sleep but she couldn't as her mind was racing. Her thoughts wondered from Gene to Harry. Someone she had learned to appreciate and care for more than she thought she ever would have. That was when the moment struck she definitely cared for him. Melfina acknowledged this and slowly drifted into sleep wondering if this could turn into something more.

Harry however was getting together a few things in a small rucksack. He took his bag in his hand and walked by Melfina's room. He opened the door slightly and peered at the angel. Harry heaved a heavy sigh. Harry made his way down the stairs. Melfina felt his gaze and sat up immediately after he had left. Melfina got out of the bed crept onto the stairs where she could just about glimpse Harry opening the front door with a rucksack in his hand. Melfina gasped a little and Harry heard. He sharply turned his head to look at the shocked Melfina and then ran straight out the door. Melfina without thinking ran out into the street in her bare feet after him. She hollered his name.

"Harry"! Don't leave me."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the road when there was an oncoming car. Harry was too much in a daze to notice though luckily Melfina did.

"The car!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Harry looked up and doged the car. He stumbled backwards almost falling on the pavement, when Melfina caught him. She held him tightly around his waist face full of tears muttering. Melfina had buried her face inot his back. His chest began to fill with her tears neither said a word but just stood for an age till Harry broke the silence. He gently nudges Melfina back so she had to stare inot his eyes. He was almost lost for words. For a second the world had stood still and time didn't exist it was him and her. Her eyes were filled with care, compassion nothing like it was in beginning and most of all there was no fear-just trust.

How long had he wanted to see this expression of care on her face. He had been dreaming for so long he didn't think it was possible. He opened his mouth and said ever so softly

"Melfina, thank you"

"It-it-it's alright. Where were you going?"

"I was going to....to...-" Harry was stuttering he didn't know what to say or whether the truth would hurt Melfina more.

"Leave me?" she answered playfully but the sadness was evident.

"No...well...yeah, let us go inside before we finish I'm freezing out here, you've soaked my top" Harry said through a nervous smile. Melfina giggled nervously and walked in taking Harry 's hand first. Melfina knew they were in for a deep heart to heart if anything was to be solved. She had to figure out truly what she felt for him. Yes she cared for him, but was more lurking in the depths of the chasms, the places Gene left behind. Admitting it to him would be the next step for her and maybe and just maybe get over her tragic loss.

* * *

Jim explained the situation to Fred and h was not amused. Fred was about to lose one of his most valuable assets. To Fred, not only was Jim a treasure to the company but to him as well. Jim gave the 20 year old something to do and fill his day with a purpose other than to pursue money.

Fred who was unusually compassionate to the child gave him a card, a card with enough cash to last him in a upscale flat for a month and a mobile just in case he had come to his senses not to pursue Melfina. Jim was all ready to leave not knowing where he was going just with Suzuka 's card in his hands.

Jim turned at the heel and was about to walk out the door and fred remained deathly silent until

"Jim," Fred whispered

"Yeah Fred?"

The was a thoughtful pause this was the last thing Fred might ever say to the boy, the one he grew accustomed to the one Gene had entrusted him to.

"The debt..."

"What about it?"

"It's postponed ...till you come back"

Fred said with a smile hoping that Jim would catch the hints and come back. Fred wasn't a naturally caring man all he had were his interests at heart for in this case, he had learnt to care for somebody other than himself. Jim turned round and gave Fred a lasting smile and a smile that would stay with anyone till they died. No more words were needed. Jim looked once more at Fred,

"Thanks" with that he strolled down the massive intricate drive way down towards the town centre looking for a phone booth.

Suzuka was next

* * *

Inside the house Harry sat down at the table pulling out a plate he loaded it with lasagne from later on in the day. He looked the food as he was trying to force something out like a memory. The saying goes is walls could talk...well Harry really wanted the lasagne to talk back and tell him over and over again how they kissed as it will remain in his mind forever.

Melfina gingerly sat next to him taking looking at him with an unscathed eye. She just wanted to know why he would leave her. She has had enough of people leaving her for one reason or the next she just wanted one to stay by her side and for a second she thought he was it.

"Harry," waking him from his catatonic state, "Why did you think it was okay to leave me?"

"I wasn't leaving...I...was merely moving to another house....Close by though" Harry murmured uncertainly trying to justify himself, unsuccessfully. Melfina continued to look unimpressed and found that the object of his attention was the food on his plate not what she had to say. Melfina pushed the plate away from him and his eyes followed. He was going to protest but her voice was stern.

"Harry, why?"

"Well because I thought it would be best if-"

"If what?" Melfina was becoming impatient and restless she wanted an answer and answer now. Harry was taking too long for her liking.

"...It was...it was...so that I could protect you." Harry mumbled under his breath never once looking into Melfina 's eyes

"Pardon to what Harry?"

"To protect you" he repeated in an inaudible voice.

"To what Harry?" Melfina said slowly and with a firm anger. Melfina was tired of his games and his nonsensical muttering. "To What?" Melfina shouted at him. He slammed his fist on the table as he said..

"To protect you!" Harry shouted back. Harry finial started in to her eyes. He couldn't stand so defiantly when he knew and so did she that he was lying. Melfina looked him dead in his eyes uttered in monotone,

"Don't lie to me." Melfina was taking a whole different stance now she was determined to find out what his problem was. She was unbeknown to her becoming her own person. She was standing up for herself and not being timid anymore. She felt he kept making everything so much more difficult than it needed to be between them.

"Tell me now"

* * *

Jim was all alone in the big city not knowing where to turn. He was so franticly looking for a phone booth. Jim was running around in frustration he was surrounded by so many giants and was just a minute creating in this concrete jungle. He felt alone. Unaware of the creature that was traipsing its way towards him.

_Can't believe it! He is mine now_

Jim became its prey and desire. Jim was unaware of this until and voice screeched up behind him

"Jimmmmmmmm, It's me Aisha"

"Yes Aisha, you look a state"

* * *

Harry was nervous and it was beginning to show could he really tell her the truth. He didn't want to lose her but they was things were going he was going to anyway. For that split second he blurted it out, thinking he had nothing to lose,

"I didn't want you to be repulsed by me. Melfina I love you and I know you don't feel the same but over these weeks we've become close and I was afraid to lose that. When I saw you bleeding after ....we...we kissed I thought you hated me"

But he gained the world

Melfina was taken aback and sat down and studied his face for a second. Was he serious? Surely he couldn't think that? In truth he really could after their embrace all she said was Gene. How could she be so stupid? It was almost as if she was afraid to feel for another, shame it had to be Harry MacDougal.

Melfina let a sad smile spread across her face, she couldn't blame him from hating him to being engulfed by his passion it's some journey.

"I don't hate you, Never have."

* * *

Jim was standing face to face with the CtarlCtarl he thought he would never see again. She looked the same as always proud but her cloak was as tattered as the first time they met with Gene all that time ago.

"So what are you doing round 'ere?"enquired Jim

"Well I could as the same of you? Shouldn't you be with Fred?"Aisha asked as curiously. It was late and neither should be out this late. Aisha has been demoted again and was sent her to gather information about a new threat. No-one knew their name or purpose all they knew was that it needed to be stopped.

"Aisha you wouldn't believe me if it told you. Let's find somewhere to sleep." Jim said in a small voice. The CtarlCtarl having learnt something about tact and emotions decided not it best to question it. Jim looked steeply and no wonder she thought as the bag he was carrying was twice the size of him.

Aisha took Jim's bag,

"Hey?!"

"You're tired come on where to Jim?"

Jim smiled a smile of gratitude and led the walk and before long they had a roof over head and place to sleep.

* * *

Harry 's ears pricked up and became wide with surprise. She never hated him after all that he had done to her. It was at that moment he found his soul and believes in God. There is nothing in this universe other than him that could make something like this happen-forgiveness. He was so overwhelmed with sorrow; he was truly regretful for all the stuff he had done to her. He had never meant to hurt her even when he threw her across the room. He just wanted to be, to be given a chance.

There it was, right in front of him- his chance, his one shot.

Harry fell on his knees in front of Melfina. He as shaking all over full of repentance as he has never wanted forgiveness nor needed it. His life up until now was callous and cold never caring about anyone other than himself. He raised his trembling hands to grabbing Meflina's tracksuit bottoms. His head hung low and his ribbon was falling out of his hair. He looked up with tearful eyes and whispered with quivering lips.

"Melfina...I am so sorry...sorry for everything...forgive me...please."

Melfina was stunned by his break down, Harry was pleading with her. She didn't understand what was going on but she didn't want to see Harry like this any longer. She gently crouched down to his level and held his face in her hand. He didn't want to look at her afraid he'd crumble with shame. Melfina forced him to look into her eyes. She could see he was sorry.

"Harry, I forgave you long ago. Get up there's no need"

Melfina pulled Harry off of his feet he was almost chid like still trying to find his feet. Harry was still taking in what had happened he was free. There was no guilt left in regards to her. She looked up at him and He down on her. The silence the swept into the room was one of relief. Neither had to say anything.

The fighting, misunderstandings, fears became history. Afresh and anew Melfina and Harry's relationship could blossom into something unique - something worth fighting for.

* * *

**Ahhhh...okay so reviews please...ummm and stuff and the next chapter will take time release...(why mention it? they all do grrr.)**

**h-chan**


End file.
